EXTRAORDINARY
by Sora Hwang
Summary: [ganti summary] Siwon - namja nyaris sempurna yang dijodohkan dengan namja dingin dan datar bernama Kibum? apa jadinya? Juga Donghae yang bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya yang dulu meninggalkannya. ada yang masih ingat ff ini? Sibum, Haehyuk, boyslove, Last Chapter - CHAPTER 9 UP! END! TAMAT!
1. Chapter 1

EXTRAORDINARY

chapter 1

**Sora Hwang present § ©**

CAST: Choi Siwon (SJ) (17)

Kim Kibum (SJ) (17)

Lee Donghae (SJ) (17)

Tiffany Hwang (GG) (17)

Kangin (SJ) (37) as Kibum's appa

Kim Heechul (SJ) (35) as Siwon's eomma

Tan Hangeng (SJ) (37) as Siwon's appa

PAIR: SIBUM

KIHAE

HANCHUL

Untuk chapter ini

GENRE: Romance, Schoolship

RATING: K-T

Disclaimer: semua artis diatas adalah milik TuhanYME dan emak bapaknya. Saya cuma pinjem nama. Tapi cerita ini pure punya saya.

A/N: Saya newbie didunia perfanfickan, jadi harap maklum kalo cerita dan bahasanya tidak bagus. Jadi mohon bantuannya~ Wassalam *bow*

KIBUM POV

LOS ANGELES, AMERIKA SERIKAT

"Kibum-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sudah beres-beres belum? Besok jam 7 pagi kita harus sudah ada di airport. Jangan lupa siapkan masukan surat kepindahanmu. Sesampainya di Seoul appa akan langsung meminta Yunho mengurus kepindahanmu di SM High School" , ucap appa

"Ne, semua siap appa", jawabku datar

Appa sangat cerewet sepeninggal eomma setahun yang lalu. Kini aku sama sekali tak ingin mengecewakan appa karena sewaktu eomma meninggal karena kanker, appa sangat terpukul. Dia menangis meraung-raung, seakan tak rela orang yang dicintainya pergi. Bukannya aku tak sedih, hanya saja cukup appa saja yang menghambat jalan eomma kesurga, aku tak mau. Dan sejak saat aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan appa. Apapun permintaannya aku usahakan akan kupenuhi.

SEOUL, KOREA

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Ya, di Korea. Kepala sekolah bilang aku masuk II-A. Kenapa aku masuk II-A yang katanya berisi siswa-siswa jenius, tentu saja karna aku juga jenius. Tapi dimana ya kelas II-A? Aku terus mendongak untuk membaca papan nama kelas yang ditempel di atas pintu kelas tanpa melihat jalanan. DUK, aku menabrak seseorang

"Mianhae, aku tak melihat jalan tadi"

"Ah, gwaenchana. Hum.. aku tak pernah melihatmu, kau anak baru ya?"

"Ne", jawabku datar

"Apa kau sedang mencari kelas?", tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk kertas yang kupegang

"Ne, kau tau kelas II-A dimana?"

"Ne aku tau, kajja, kuantar", tawarnya ramah

"Jinjja?" aku langsung sumringah dan tersenyum

Hening…..

Orang itu terdiam,

15 detik….

"Hallo…" aku melambaikan tanganku didepan wajahnya

"Ha? Oh ya. Mianhae. Kajja. Hm.. Lee Donghae imnida, aku ketua OSIS disin. Aku kelas II-B. Kalau butuh bantuan kau bisa langsung kekelasku"

"Ne Donghae-sshi, Kim Kibum imnida"

Dan kamipun pergi ke kelas kami masing-masing.

DONGHAE POV

Aku tak menyangka, seorang Kim Kibum yang awalnya memiliki wajah yang teramat datar ternyata sangat cantik bila tersenyum. Cantik? Hei, dia namja pabo! Tapi, kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar ya? Apa aku jatuh cinta? Ah jangan bodoh, dia itu NAMJA dan aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Aish,

KIBUM POV

Akupun memasuki kelas II-A, kupikir siswa siswanya akan terlihat cupu karena biasanya kebanyakan orang jenius seperti itu tapi ternyata tidak. Namjanya keren keren dan yeojanya terlihat modis.

"Anak-anak, kita dapat teman baru dari Amerika. Dia siswa yang sangat berprestasi di sekolahnya di L.A. Dia juga banyak meraih medali emas dalam olimpiade, contoh dia ne anak-anak. Baiklah, Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu", ucap songsaengnim

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kibum imnida. Bangapseumnida", ucapku datar

"Baiklah tuan Kim silahkan kamu duduk di bangku belakang sana ne"

"Ne songsaengnim"

Aku melihat ada seorang namja yang ehemtampanehem memandangku aneh. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirnya tentangku hingga memandangku seperti itu. Aku tak peduli.

SIWON POV

Cih, namja ini tampangnya datar sekali. Aku tak percaya dia sejenius itu. Baiklah, Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengalahkanku sebagai orang jenius disini. Ya, tidak akan.

AUTHOR POV

BREAK TIME,

'Aduh aku lapar, tadi pagi tak sempat sarapan. Aku mau beli ramyeon saja deh', ucap Kibum dalam hati. Tanpa disadari Kibum, ada dua orang yeoja berdandan menor yang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kudengar dia anak baru yang jenius"

"Kita kerjai yuk"

Ketika Kibum hendak jalan menuju meja kosong sambil membawa ramyeon, kakinya dijegal.

BRUK, PLOP.. PLOP?

Kibum terjatuh sedang mangkuk isi ramyeonnya mendarat dikepala seorang namja tinggi dan bertubuh atletis yang kini sedang mengeluarkan aura setan.

"Oh, mianhae. Aku tak sengaja", ucap Kibum datar tapi tulus sambil mengangkat mangkuk ramyeon dari kepala namja tadi.

Semuanya diam, hening…

"BERANINYA KAU! KAU MENGOTORI OTAK JENIUS DAN WAJAH TAMPANKU DASAR IDIOT!"

Mianhae, aku tadi dijegal dan itu membuatku jatuh", ucap Kibum masih datar

"Tak ada alasan! Cepat berlutut dan memohon maaf padaku!"

"Shireo. Kenapa harus berlutut? Memang kau siapa?"

"KAU BERTANYA AKU SIAPA? AKU TAN SIWON! ANAK PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI!

"Kau anaknya kan? Berarti sekolah ini milik appamu, kenapa kau sok sekali?", ekspresi Kibum saat ini = -_-

"K-KAU-"

"Ah sudahlah tuan Tan siapalah, kau buang buang waktu dan energimu kalau terus marah marah. Lagipula tak baik terlalu membanggakan otakmu itu, aku tau orang yang lebih jenius darimu. Sudah ya", ucap Kibum sambil menepuk pundak Siwon kemudian meninggalkan kantin sambil membawa sebungkus roti yang entah dia dapat darimana -_- Siwon terkesiap, baru kali ini ada yang berani melawannya. Bahkan namja tadi terlihat meremehkannya. "Awas kau namja sialan", geram Siwon

SEPULANG SEKOLAH,

"Yunho ahjusshi, untuk apa appa menyuruh kita pergi ke Handel and Gratel restaurant?", tanya Kibum datar

"Nado molla", jawab pamannya

AT HANDEL AND GRATEL,

"Ah jadi ini Kibum. Neomu yeoppo ne yeobo", ucap Hangeng pada istrinya

"Ne yeobo, Siwonnie pasti menyukainya", jawab Heechul

'Sudah tau aku namja tapi dibilang cantik', protes Kibum dalam hati. "Appa, wae geurae?"

"Kibum-ah duduk dulu. Kita tunggu anak Tan ahjusshi ne"

Kibum mengangguk saja dengan wajahnya yang datar. Tak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggu datang.

"Siang appa, eomma, ahjusshi, dan…. KAU?"

Kibum sangat kaget ketika orang itu, Tan Siwon berteriak didepan wajahnya.

"Aduh kenapa berteriak?", ucap Kibum datar sambil mengusap kedua telinganya

"Kalian saling kenal?", tanya

"Sepertinya tidak", jawab Kibum sekenanya

"Kau ini pabo atau apa? Kita kan sekelas! Dan tadi kau menjatuhkan ramyeonmu tepat dikepalaku!"

"Aigo, benar itu Kibum-ah?", tanya Kim Kangin, appa kibum

"Memang iya? Hmm.. sepertinya begitu appa", -_-

"Sudah minta maaf?"

"Sudahlah Kangin, aku yakin Kibum sudah minta maaf. Baiklah, kita umumkan saja sekarang ne? Aku sangat senang ternyata mereka teman sekelas jadi segalanya akan menjadi mudah", ucap

"Mengumumkan apa appa?", tanya Siwon keheranan

"Kami sepakat akan menjodohkan kalian", ucap sumringah

"MWO?", Siwon sangat terkejut

"Aish, kau berisik sekali", protes Kibum masih dengan kedatarannya

"Kau tak terkejut? Kita dijodohkan pabo!"

"Mwo? Dijodohkan? Oh..", jawab Kibum cuek

"Hanya oh? Aigo..", Siwon terduduk lemas.

"Appa, tapi akukan namja. Masa dijodohkan dengan namja?", elak Siwon

"Eommamu namja kan?", jawab santai

"Aish..."

TO BE CONTINUED..


	2. Chapter 2

EXTRAORDINARY

Chapter 2

Sora Hwang present § ©

CAST: Choi Siwon (SJ) (17)

Kim Kibum (SJ) (17)

Lee Donghae (SJ) (17)

Tiffany Hwang (GG) (17)

Kangin (SJ) (37) as Kibum's appa

Kim Heechul (SJ) (35) as Siwon's eomma

Tan Hangeng (SJ) (37) as Siwon's appa

GENRE: Romance, Schoolship

RATING: K-T

WARNING: Cerita gajelas! Typo(s) dimana mana~ Siapkan ember (?) untuk berjaga jaga

A/N: Saya anak baru didunia perfanfican jadi maaf kalo cerita dan bahasanya tidak bagus, jadi mohon bantuannya~ saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih bagi kemarin yang mereview. Dan maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan ya, saya masih belajar. Ya pokoknya, kamsahamnida buat para sunbae ne~ haha^^

Chapter 2

TAN'S HOUSE

SIWON POV

Appa pasti gila, kenapa pakai acara jodoh jodohan segala sih? Apalagi kenapa harus namja wajah datar itu? Tak dapat dipercaya dia anak seorang Kim Kangin, Pengusaha sukses yang sangat kaya itu, pemilik Kim Corps yang perusahaannya tersebar diseluruh dunia. Dan kenapa appa menyuruh namja itu tinggal dirumahku! Kalau Kim ahjusshi sibuk keluar negeri kenapa anaknya harus tinggal dirumahku? Aish! MICHIIGETDA!

KEESOKAN HARINYA,

AUTHOR POV

Saat Siwon hendak berangkat sekolah, eommanya bersabda (?), "Wonnie, kau berangkat bersama Kibummie ne. Antar dia. Oiya jangan lupa nanti ambilkan proporsal di ruang OSIS. Appa harus segera menandatanganinya"

"Ne, tapi apa iya aku harus bersamanya? Aish eomma dia kan sudah besar bisa pergi sendiri, hei bantu aku menolak ini!", ucap Siwon sedikit berbisik pada Kibum di kalimat terakhir.

Kibum menyilangkan tangannya diudara tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata dengan wajah begini -_-. Siwon memandangnya aneh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membantumu menolak suruhan ajhumma"

Siwon bersweatdropria, "Sudahlah, kau memang tak bisa diandalkan. Aku tak percaya kau ini orang jenius", ucap Siwon sambil meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku salah ya?"

AT SM HIGH SCHOOL,

SIWON POV

"KYAAAA! DONGHAE OPPA TAMPAAAN..!", Cih yeoja yeoja itu pagi pagi begini sudah berisik hanya karena seorang Donghae. Kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih populer, dia atau aku. Hana.. dul.. set.. "KYAAA!SIWON DATANG!","Pagi oppa~","Halo Oppa~". Hah sudah kuduga kan, aku jauh lebih populer. Tidak akan kubiarkan Donghae merebut posisiku menjadi namja tertampan disekolah ini. HAHAHA *evil smirk*.

AUTHOR POV

Kibum yang sedari tadi jalan disamping Siwon pun memandang Siwon heran. 'apa orang ini sudah gila? Kenapa senyam senyum sendiri? Ih, sekarang dia menyeringai. Hiii seram...', ucap Kibum dalam hati sambil merinding karna melihat seringaian Siwon. "Kibum-ah!", panggil seseorang. Kibum pun menoleh dengan wajah datar, begitupun Siwon menoleh dengan wajah herannya. "Kau memanggilku?", tanya Kibum pada orang itu.

"Ne, kau ingat aku?"

"Anni" -_-

"Kau tak ingat? Aku Lee Donghae yang kemarin mengantarmu ke kelas II-A"

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya sambil berpikir.

"hum..."

Hening...

20 detik kemudian..

"Aku.. aku tidak ingat ah. Sudah ya aku mau kekelas", jawab Kibum santai kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja. Siwon memandang Donghae dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'malang sekali nasibmu nak-nak'. Baru saja Siwon akan pergi, Donghae menahannya.

"Kau mengenal Kibum, Siwon-sshi?"

"Cih mau tau saja kau", jawab Siwon sinis kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

BREAK TIME, TAMAN SEKOLAH

Hari ini Kibum lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat di taman sekolah sambil menikmati angin yang sedang sejuk-sejuknya. "Meong.. meong..", Kibum sedikit terkejut mendengar suara kucing

"Wah ada kucing kecil, kau lapar tidak? Aku punya roti, kau mau?"

"meong.."

Kibum berjongkok di depan kucing kecil tersebut dan muncuil sedikit roti kemudian di suapkan pada anak kucing tersebut. Kucing kecil itu makan dengan imutnya membuat Kibum tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Senyum manisnya yang jarang diperlihatkannya pun ia perlihatkan pada kucing kecil tersebut dan.. kepada seseorang nun jauh disana. BLITZ!

DONGHAE POV

Tumben sekali handphoneku tak ada sinyal. Ah, mungkin kalau aku ketaman sekolah bisa dapat sinyal. Disana kan tempat terbuka. Aku mengangkat handphoneku ke udara dan kemudian tanpa sengaja aku menekan tombol kamera. "Aish, kenapa malah ke kame..ra", DEG, aku mendapati seorang namja yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat menawan. Secara tidak sadar pun aku menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar namja itu. BLITZ! Karena takut ketahuan, aku langsung pergi sambil memandangi foto tadi, "Kim Kibum"

SIWON POV

Ah, taman sekolah memang tempat paling nyaman. Seharusnya tadi aku langsung kesini. Yeoja yeoja tadi mengerikan, mereka bilang menyukaiku tapi kenapa kelakuan mereka seakan mereka ingin membunuhku. Apalagi kuku kuku mereka yang sudah seperti harimau, hii...untung mereka cantik. Kalau tidak, jangan harap dekat-dekat denganku. Eh, itu kan namja muka datar, sedang apa dia?

"Hei muka datar", dia tak menoleh

"Muka rata...", dia masih tak bergeming

"Aish! Hei kau, siapa? Aish kau tuli apa?"

Akhirnya dia menoleh kearahku, "Memang daritadi kau memanggilku? Kenapa mengataiku tuli?", protesnya dengan wajah -_-

"Daritadi aku memanggilmu pabo!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, namaku kan bukan muka datar, apalagi muka rata. Untuk apa aku menoleh" -_-

"Aish terserahlah! Dasar menyebalkan!", aku duduk disebelahnya

"Sedang apa kau duduk disini?", tanya Kibum

"Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Siwon balik dengan emosi

"Kupikir kau tidak suka dekat dekat denganku?" -_-

"MEMANG!", jawab Siwon penuh emosi

"Lalu, untuk apa kesini?"

"Aish! Aaaargh! Sabar Siwon yang tampan sabar. Huufh~", ucap Siwon untuk menahan amarahnya

"-_-"

"Baikalah. Ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu, kenapa kau tidak menolak perjodohan kita?"

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak"

"Kau kan tidak menyukaiku? Atau jangan jangan sebenarnya kau menyukaiku ya? Aish, aku tau aku ini tampan tapi mian aku tak suka namja muka rata sepertimu!"

"zz.. aku kan tak pernah bilang menyukaimu dasar kepedean" -_-

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin menolak permintaan appaku. Appa terlalu berharga untukku. Dia satu satunya yang kumiliki yang selama ini berperan menjadi appa sekaligus eomma ketika eomma meninggal. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya", jelas Kibum tanpa melihat kearah Siwon

Pertama kalinya Kibum berkata sepanjang ini dan dengan penuh penghayatan. Itu membuat Siwon melongo.

Hening...

10 detik kemudian..

"Hei Tan Siwon!", panggil Kibum karena sedari tadi ucapannya tidak direspon

"Ah, ne. Hm.. aku tetap tak mau menikah denganmu! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku hampir gila. Pokoknya kau harus cari yeoja atau namjachingu! Tapi mana ada yang mau dengan namja datar sepertimu.."

"Lagi lagi bisamu cuma mengejek tuan Tan Siwon yang terhormat. Pergi sana, kau mengganggu ketenanganku" -_-

"Cih, berani mengusirku? Urusi tu wajahmu yang datar itu! Aku tak suka melihatnya!"

"Tak suka ya tak usah dilihat. Begitu saja susah. Kenapa harus jadi urusanku kalau kau yang bermasalah" -_-

"Hiiiiih", 'Aku ingin sekali mencekiknya saat ini. Andai saja membunuh itu tidak berdosa mungkin sejak kemarin dia sudah tewas, rawk!', batinku

Pip..pip.. Ada sms

Sender: Eomma

0102738594****

Wonnie, jangan lupa proporsalnya ne

'Oiya, aku hampir saja lupa', tanpa pamit aku langsung melesat keruang OSIS. Aku menoleh kearahnya sebentar sambil berjalan. 'Kapan ya wajahnya tidak seperti itu terus, bagaimana mau dapat yeoja atau namjachingu kalo wajahnya begitu terus, ck hufh', batin Siwon

AT RUANG OSIS,

Mana proporsal yang harus kuambil ya? Hmm.. eh ada handphone, milik siapa ini. Coba ah buka, mungkin ada foto atau nama pemiliknya. Tenang saja, ini pasti kukembalikan. Orang kaya, jenius, dan tampan sepertiku tidak akan mengambil handphone orang (author: Siwon dari tadi kerjaannya membanggakan diri terus ni -_- ; Siwon: salahin diri lo sendiri dong thor, elu sendiri juga yang nulis ; author: ups, maap #plak! Abaikan). But wait.. ini kan foto namja muka rata itu. Apa ini handphonenya? BLAM! (ceritanya suara pintu ni ye) "Eh Siwon-sshi kau disini? Ohya kau lihat ada handphone tidak diatas meja? Sepertinya handphoneku tertinggal disini", ah ternyata Donghae. Tunggu, ini handphonenya?

"Oh ini?"

"Ne, kau tidak lihat isinya kan?"

"Anniya"

"Bagus, gomapta ne. Kau cari apa? Proporsal ya? Ada di laci meja itu. Aku pergi dulu"

'Kenapa ada foto namja muka rata itu, apa Donghae menyukainya? Hmm.. sepertinya ini akan menarik', ucapku dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalanku

TO BE CONTINUED..


	3. Chapter 3

EXTRAORDINARY

Chapter 3

Sora Hwang present § ©

CAST: Choi Siwon (SJ) (17)

Kim Kibum (SJ) (17)

Lee Donghae (SJ) (17)

Tiffany Hwang (GG) (17)

Kangin (SJ) (37) as Kibum's appa

Kim Heechul (SJ) (35) as Siwon's eomma

Tan Hangeng (SJ) (37) as Siwon's appa

PAIR: SiBum

HaeBum

HanChul

(Untuk chapter ini)

GENRE: Romance, Schoolship

RATED: K-T

WARNING: Cerita gajelas! Typo(s) dimana mana~ Siapkan ember (?) untuk berjaga jaga

A/N: Saya anak baru didunia perfanfican jadi maaf kalo cerita dan bahasanya tidak bagus, jadi mohon bantuannya~ saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih bagi kemarin yang mereview. Dan maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan ya, saya masih belajar. Dan kemaren ada yang nanya kalo Kibum ama Donghae udah kenal lama ya? Sebenarnya sih engga, mereka baru ketemu pas kibum nyari kelas. Tapi Donghaenya sksd haha^^

Chapter 3

AUTHOR POV

TAN'S HOUSE

Siwon menuju ruang tengah sambil menggendong seekor kucing. Namun ternyata Kibum juga ada disana. 'Cih, si muka rata', batin Siwon. Siwon pun akhirnya duduk sofa panjang didepan Kibum yang sedang duduk di single sofa sambil memangku kucing tadi.

"Sedang apa kau?", tanya Siwon kepada Kibum.

"Memang kau tak lihat aku sedang baca buku?", jawab Kibum santai.

"Aku tau, tapi buku apa?"

"Mau tau saja" -_- "Eh kucing~", dengan penuh semangat (?) Kibum duduk disamping Siwon

"Eet.. mau apa kau?", tanya Siwon sinis

"Akukan hanya ingin main dengan kucingmu"

Kibum asik bermain dengan kucing itu sedang Siwon sedang sibuk berkutat dengan fikirannya, 'Sebenarnya, bagian mananya sih yang membuat Lee Donghae menyukai si muka rata ini?', batin Siwon sambil memandang Kibum. Karena melihat tingkah lucu kucing dipangkuan Siwon, tanpa sadar Kibum tertawa lepas. DEG..DEG..Kejadian langka itu pertama kalinya dilihat Siwon. Siwon terpaku menatap Kibum, 'neomu yeoppo', batinnya.

"Kucing ini namanya siapa?", tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang masih terpaku memandang Kibum

"Siwon..", jawab Siwon asal karena belum sadar dari keterpakuannya

"Hah? Namanya Siwon juga?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berusaha sadar (?). "Eh tadi tanya apa?"

"Kucing ini namanya Siwon juga?"

"E-eh, bukan. Namanya Heebum, ini kucing eomma"

"Tadi kau bilang namaya Siwon. Kenapa tadi kau bilang namanya Siwon?"

DEG 'Aduh~ masa iya aku bilang mian tadi aku terpaku melihat tawamu yang sangat cantik jadinya aku malah ..tunggu..apa aku baru saja bilang dia cantik? AA! ANDWE!', tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Siwon melesat ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan dewa (?)

"Orang aneh" -_-

-Extraordianary-

SIWON'S ROOM

'Baiklah! Keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini! Rasakan kau Lee Donghae, sekali kali aku merebut seseorang yang kau sukai tak apa kan? Kau sudah terlalu banyak merebut orang yang kusukai bahkan kucintai! Balas dendam sekali saja tak apa kan? Sekarang, rasakan jadi aku!', batin Siwon sambil menyeringai.

Mungkin kalian bertanya tanya mengapa Siwon bilang begitu, ya karena dulunya ketika Siwon SMP, Siwon adalah siswa yang cupu dengan tubuh kerempeng. Berkali kali dia jatuh cinta namun berkali kali juga dia ditolak. Parahnya lagi, setiap yeoja atau namja yang ia sukai selalu lebih memilih Lee Donghae. Ya, Tan Siwon dan Lee Donghae memang satu SMP, hanya saja mereka tak pernah sekelas. Apalagi Siwon sangat membencinya, jadi mereka tak pernah saling akrab. Sejak saat itu Siwon merubah dirinya habis habisan. Mulai dari pergi gym setiap hari untuk mendapat tubuh atletisnya seperti sekarang ini sampai merubah gaya berpakaiannya. Dan kerja kerasnya berhasil sampai membuat Siwon menjadi orang narsis seperti ini.

-Extraordinary-

SM HIGH SCHOOL,

Sesampainya Sibum disekolah, mereka disambut oleh Lee Donghae. "Pagi Siwon-sshi, Kibum-ah". Siwon hanya menoleh sekilas sambil menampakan wajah dinginnya sedang Kibum menjawab sapaan tersebut dengan datar, "Ya pagi".

"Kibum-ah, mau kekelas bersamaku?", tawar Donghae ramah

"Hum.. oke. Kau ikut?", tanya Kibum pada Siwon

"Anni", Sebenarnya Siwon ingin melancarkan aksinya sekarang tapi entah kenapa lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar bicara 'Jangan dekati Kibum lagi, dia adalah calon istriku'. Mungkin memang ini sangat sulit untuk Siwon karena tentu saja, dia kan anti sekali dengan Kibum. Sepertinya ini agak sulit ne, Siwonnie~

-Extraordinary-

SIWON POV

BREAK TIME, CANTEEN

'Ck! Lee Donghae itu kenapa menempeli(?) Kibum terus sih? Lihat saja sekarang mereka duduk dibangku seberangku. Aduuuh apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana cara memulainya? Apa aku harus mendatangi mereka kemudian menggebrak meja lalu bilang "JAUHI KIBUMMIE, DIA MILIKKU!" atau aku langsung menariknya pergi saja ya? Aduuh kenapa susah sekali memulai acara balas dendamnya!', aku mengacak kasar rambutku kasar.

"Oppa, gwaenchanayo?", tanya yeoja bernama Tiffany yang seorang fans dari Tan Siwon dan hobinya mengikutiku kemana-mana -_-

"Ne, gwaechana", jawabku sambil menampakkan ke-cool-anku, eewh -_-

-Extraordinary-

AUTHOR POV

SEPULANG SEKOLAH,

"Hei, hari ini tak usah mengantarku pulang. Aku mau pergi sama Donghae", ucap Kibum. "Hmm.. ne..eh Mwo? Kau mau kencan dengannya?", tanya Siwon dengan keterkejutannya

"Aku kan tidak bilang berkencan. Aku hanya ingin ke toko buku lalu pulang" -_-

"Kenapa tidak denganku?"

"Memang kau mau mengantarku?"

"Tidak sih, males sekali~"

"Yasudah. Untuk apa kau menawarkan diri tadi" -_- . Kibumpun pergi meninggalkan Siwon. 'Aish, sekarang aku membiarkan mereka pergi bersama. Aduuuh..', batin Siwon frustasi.

Sementara itu,

"Kau sudah menunggu lama Donghae-sshi?", tanya Kibum

"Ah, aniya. Ohya kalau bisa jangan panggil aku Donghae-sshi. Panggil saja Hae ne? Bisa?"

"Oh, baiklah Hae-ya"

DONGHAE POV

DIDALAM MOBIL DONGHAE, (ni ceritanya Donghae bisa nyetir ya..)

Entahlah, hatiku teramat berbunga bunga saat ini. Disebelahku, ada seorang namja cantik yang akhir akhir ini mengganggu fikiranku. Yang wajahnya selalu menghiasi mimpiku. Hh.. seperti mimpi saja.

"Hae, fokus kejalanan atau kau memang bertujuan mengajakku kerumah sakit?", tegur Kibum datar

Ups, dia tau sedari tadi aku memandangnya. "Hehe, mianhae", jawabku canggung.

-Extraordinary-

Aku mengantarnya sampai didepan rumah. Sebenarnya terbersit rasa tidak rela untuk berpisah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku kan bukan siapa siapanya.

"Eh, Kau sudah pulang? Cepat masuk, eomma menunggumu", ucap seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Kibum

"Ne wonwon. Hae, aku masuk dulu ya. Jaljayo", ucap Kibum

Hah? Kenapa ada Siwon? Eomma? Dan kenapa Kibum memanggil Siwon dengan Wonwon? Kenapa mereka serumah? Apa hubungan mereka? Ah, mungkin mereka sepupuan. Ne, mereka hanya saudara, tak lebih.

"Kibum-ah", panggilku. Kibum menoleh, Cup~ "Jalja~", aku langsung masuk ke mobilku setelah mencium pipi Kibum. Entah kenapa aku melakukannya, tapi aku memang ingin melakukannya.

SIWON POV

'OMO! Dia mencium pipi si muka rata itu!', batinku terkejut. Aku berdiri disamping Kibum. "Gwaenchanayo?", tanyaku. 'Aigo~ pipinya merona merah. Dan dia keliatan imut.. aish! Apa yang kukatakan barusan!', ucapku dalam hati sambil menempeleng kepalaku sendiri.

"Wonwon, gwaenchanayo? Kenapa kau begitukan kepalamu?", tanyanya

"Ah mau tau saja kau!", aku pergi meninggalkannya hendak masuk kerumah. Di depan pintu aku berhenti, "Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu? Ohya, kenapa memanggilku Wonwon? Panggilan macam apa itu? Jelek sekali, ganti!"

"Kenapa kau hobi sekali mengomel sih wonwon? Seperti halmoniku saja", ucap Kibum sepelan mungkin

"Hei aku dengar itu! Dan berhenti memanggilku wonwon! Cepat masuk!"

"Ne -_-"

-Extraordinary-

AUTHOR POV

TAN'S HOUSE

TOK.. TOK..TOK Siwon mengetuk kamar Kibum. "Nuguya?", tanya empunya kamar. "Siwon","Masuk saja"

"Wae geurae Wonwon?", tanya Kibum santai

'Aish anak ini masih memanggilku begitu! Sudahlah , toh aku kesini bukan untuk itu', batin Siwon.

"Aku minta padamu mulai besok jangan terlalu akrab dengan Donghae. Bilang padanya kalau kita pacaran dan akan bertunangan", suruh Siwon

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

Siwon berevil smirk, "Kau bilang kau tak mau mengecewakan appamu? Appamu kan berharap agar kau menikah denganku bukan dengan Donghae. Kau tidak mau mengecewakan appamu kan? "

"Ne", Kibum mengangguk

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa aku yang jadi uke?"

"Karena aku tipe seme sejati! Dan tampangmu itu uke sekali! Ah, sudahlah tak perlu membahas itu! Ingat ya mulai besok kau harus jaga jarak dengan Donghae!", ucap Siwon

"Ne"

"Bagus" Siwon pergi meninggalkan kamar Kibum. 'Haha ternyata dia polos sekali, mudah kupengaruhi. Tapi kenapa tadi aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu ya? Ah, apa yang kupikirkan sih', batin Siwon.

-Extraordinary-

KEESOKANNYA, SM HIGH SCHOOL..

Seperti biasa, Donghae sudah menunggu Kibum di depan gerbang. Dia gugup bukan main. Donghae takut kalau Kibum marah karna kejadian kemarin. Nah, orang yang ditunggu datang. "Pagi Kibummie", sapa Donghae dengan nada canggung. "Ne pagi", jawab Kibum datar. 'Sepertinya Bummie tidak marah atas insiden kemarin. Syukurlah~', batin Donghae. Sedang Siwon memandang Donghae dengan sinis, 'Siapkan dirimu Lee Donghae', batinnya. "Mau kekelas bersamaku?", tawar Donghae seperti biasa. Tiba tiba Siwon merangkul pinggang Kibum. Kibum agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Siwon namun kemudian dia mengerti harus apa, "Mian Donghae, aku rasa Wonwon tidak akan suka kalau aku jalan bersamamu", jawab Kibum santai

"Ha? Waeyo?", tanya Donghae heran

"Karena Wonwon itu namjachinguku"

"Dan kami akan bertunangan", timpal Siwon. Donghae tercekat, pasalnya dia baru saja mengakui kalau dia sudah benar benar jatuh cinta pada Kibum tapi ternyata Kibum tlah dimiliki orang lain.

"Sudah ya Donghae-sshi. Aku dan 'Bummieku' mau kekelas", ucap Siwon penuh penekanan dikata 'Bummieku' lalu ia menggenggam tangan Kibum dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku.

"Ini tidak mungkin...", lirih Donghae

To be continued..

Sudah kubikin panjang nih. Semoga ga kepanjangan hehe. Mohon reviewnya ya readers. Kamsahamniada^^ *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

EXTRAORDINARY

Chapter 4

Sora Hwang present § ©

CAST: Choi Siwon (SJ) (17)

Kim Kibum (SJ) (17)

Lee Donghae (SJ) (17)

Tiffany Hwang (GG) (17)

Kangin (SJ) (37) as Kibum's appa

Kim Heechul (SJ) (35) as Siwon's eomma

Tan Hangeng (SJ) (37) as Siwon's appa

PAIR: SiBum

HaeBum

HanChul

(Untuk chapter ini)

GENRE: Romance, Schoolship

RATED: K-T

WARNING: Cerita gajelas! Typo(s) dimana mana~ Siapkan ember (?) untuk berjaga jaga

A/N: Terima kasih yang kemarin ngasih masukan, itu sangat bermanfaat buat saya, mian saya lupa namanya hehe^^V terus mian juga, saya pikir chapter 3 udah lumayanan panjang ternyata masih kurang ya? Oiya, disini karakter Kibum aku bikin kayak Koshiba Kiri di komik Beauty Pop (komiknya seru lho, menurut saya) hehe. Yaudah semoga saja ff saya semakin baik perkembangannya, saya mohon doanya ya (?) readers kekekeke~ gomawo kemarin yang ngereview, maaf updatenya lama~

CHAPTER 4

AUTHOR POV

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN, SM HIGH SCHOOL

Sejak Siwon dan Kibum mengumumkan hubungan mereka didepan Donghae, seisi siswa SM High School pun juga mengetahuinya. Cepat sekali menyebarnya ya? Siwon jadi terpaksa terus terusan berakting mesra dengan Kibum seperti saat ini, di kantin. Kibum yang sedari tadi membaca novel dengan serius tak menyadari Donghae yang memandanginya sedari tadi sedang Siwon yang mengetahui sedari tadi Donghae memandangi Kibum masih mencoba berakting menjadi namjachingu seorang Kim Kibum. Dengan sengaja, Siwon memeluk Kibum dari belakang. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Kibum dan menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Kibum. 'Aish aku pasti sudah gila melakukan ini, tapi kenapa aromanya memabukkan .. aku suka aromanya. Aku pasti sudah gila' batin Siwon tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. (Inisih bukan akting, tapi Siwonnya emang demen ye)

"Won-wonnie~ geli~" ucap Kibum saat merasa geli ketika hidung Siwon bergesekan dengan kulit lehernya. 'Orang ini mau apa sih?' batin Kibum agak kesal karena Siwon membuatnya risih. Tuing~ Kibum menempeleng kepala Siwon agak kasar. Siwon terkejut melihat perlakuan Kibum.

"Kau kenapa chagi~?" tanya Siwon manja sambil menatap Kibum horor

"Kau membuatku risih, aku pergi saja" ucap Kibum sambil beranjak dari hadapan Siwon

"Chagiya~ mau kemana?" kata Siwon sambil mengekor Kibum. Keluar dari kantin, ucapan Siwon dengan nada merajukpun berubah

"Hei muka rata, mau kemana kau pabo? Aku bahkan belum makan"

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu mengikutiku?" -_-

"Sekarang kan statusku na-nam-nam-.." lidah Siwon kelu

"Namjachingu"

"Ne itu, sekarang kan aku itumu. Eh? Ah terserah. Karena itu aku tak boleh memperlihatkan bahwa kita sebenarnya tidak saling suka, begitu juga dirimu!"

"Ne, huufh kau bawel ya" Kibum bertolak pinggang dengan malas. "Sini, kemarikan tanganmu" ucap Kibum sambil mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. Dengan ragu, Siwon menggapai uluran tangan Kibum. DEG, Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon dan jadilah mereka bergandengan tangan. Orang orang sekitar koridor sekolah memasang wajah iri sekaligus senang melihat SiBum bergandengan 'mesra' seperti itu. Entah mengapa jantung Siwon memompa darahnya 2 kali lebih cepat dan itu membuat detakan jantung Siwon ikut 2 kali lebih cepat. Siwon berjalan dengan agak canggung. 'Astaga, tangannya terbilang imut untuk ukuran namja. Tapi tangan imut ini terasa hangat, tangan imut ini juga terasa halus. Tangan imut ini..._SHIT!_ Apa yang kupikirkan ini ya Tuhan? Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini? Tadi apa aku bilang? Imut? Nan deudyeo michilgeoya! (aku benar benar sudah gila!)' batin Siwon frustasi. "Aaaarrgh!" teriak Siwon tanpa sadar. Seisi koridor juga Kibum menoleh pada Siwon.

"Wonnie? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Tifanny yang entah datang darimana dan langsung mengamit lengan Siwon setelah dia mendorong Kibum

"Aish lepaskan aku. Kau ini sok kenal sekali!"

"Wonnie, kau pasti frustasi ya punya pacar seperti bocah culun itu? Kasian sekali Siwonnie yang tampan" ucap Tifanny sambil membelai pipi Siwon tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Siwon tadi. Siwon menatap Kibum horor seolah berkata 'Kenapa kau tidak marah melihat namjachingumu digoda yeoja?'. Kibum membalas tatapan Siwon dengan tatapan polosnya, ia mengerjapkan mata dengan imut. Membuat para namja disekitarnya siap menjadi seme untuk Kibum, _WHAT?_ Siwon menggosok wajahnya kasar kemudian menghentakkan pelukan Tifanny pada lengannya. Dengan tidak berperike-Kibum-an, Siwon menarik tangan Kibum menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH,

"KAU ITU PABO ATAU APA HAH? KENAPA TIDAK MARAH KALAU NA-nam-nam-na" lidah Siwon kelu lagi -_-

"Namjachingu"

"NE! SUDAH TAU AKU DIGODA ORANG LAIN TAPI KENAPA KAU TAK MARAH?"

"Memangnya kenapa harus marah? Kau kan sudah tau dari dulu yeoja itu memang tergila gila padamu?"

"Tapi sekarang aku kan na-nam-nam-jja"

"Namjachinguku? Ne aku tau, baiklah lain kali aku akan seperti ini" Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Beruntung sekali hanya Siwon yang melihat Kibum memasang aegyo mautnya. 'Oh _God_**, **_damn it_! Kenapa dia begitu imut? EH?' Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menghilangkan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"Wonwon, gwaenchanayo?"tanya Kibum heran

"Sudah berapa kali sih kubilang jangan panggil aku Wonwon!"

"Oke baiklah, kalau Wonnie the pooh?"

"Ganti!"

"Wonnie the horse! Cocok sekali kan?" tanya Kibum antusias sambil menaik turunkan alis

"Panggilan macam apa itu hah? Masa wajahku yang tampan disamakan dengan kuda! Ganti!"

"Baiklah, Siwonnie saja" -_-

"_That's better_"

TENG..TENG..TENG.. (Ceritanya bel sekolah)

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, sudah bel" ajak Siwon kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Kibum. Dengan segera Kibum mengamit lengan Siwon. Siwon agak terkejut mendapat perlakuan dari Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Katamu aku harus berakting dengan baik? Oiya kau tidak memberiku alasan yang jelas ketika kau memintaku untuk menjaga jarak dengan Donghae dan bilang bahwa aku namjachingumu"

"Jangan tanya soal itu dulu ne. Kajja kita kembali ke kelas kalau kau tak mau dimarahi songsaengnim" Siwon menarik tangan Kibum segera menuju ke kelas.

-Extraordinary-

PULANG SEKOLAH,

Semua siswa SM High School paling menungggu nunggu saat ini, termasuk dua namja jenius ini, Siwon dan Kibum.

"Baik anak anak, pelajaran saya sampai disini dulu. Kamsahamnida" ucap Songsaengnim

"Ne, kamsahamnida" jawab para siswa serempak.

Saat songsaengnim sudah keluar kelas, satu persatu siswa keluar dari kelas termasuk uri SiBum. Ketika SiBum keluar kelas, tiba tiba Donghae menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Kibum-ah, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Donghae

"Bicara disini saja" ucap Siwon agak sinis

"Kajja" Donghae menarik tangan kiri Kibum tapi Siwon menahan tangan kanan Kibum. Terjadilah acara 'mari tarik menarik Kibum' sambil saling beradu deathglare. Entah, ada perasaan tak rela dihati Siwon apabila melihat Kibum bersama dengan Donghae.

"Kalian apa apaan sih?" Akhirnya uri _Snow White _marah juga. Seketika dua namja yang tadi sedang melakukan aksi tarik menarik langsung terdiam, shock eoh pertama kalinya melihat si muka rata marah?

"Wonnie, aku akan ikut Donghae sebentar. Kalau kau mau pulang duluan juga tak apa. Aku-"

"Aku akan menunggumu" potong Siwon

"Kajja Hae" ajak Kibum pada Donghae

'Kenapa tadi aku tidak rela saat ikan amis itu mengajaknya pergi?' batin Siwon sambil menatap punggung Kibum.

-Extraordinary-

HAEBUM SIDE,

Tanpa disadari Kibum, Donghae yang sedari tadi mengekor Kibum memandang Kibum dengan senyuman sumringah. Akhirnya, langkah dua namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum dan Lee Donghae terhenti di taman belakang sekolah.

"Wae geurae Hae-ya?" tanya Kibum sambil duduk di salah satu bangku taman sekolah

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu Kibum-ah" jawab Donghae sambil ikut duduk di samping Kibum

"Tanya apa?" -_-

"Kau jadian dengan Siwon apa karena kau mencintainya?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Sebenarnya dia takut menanyakan ini karena ia tak mau kalau sampai Kibum menjawab bahwa ia memang mencintai Siwon.

"Kami dijodohkan" jawab Kibum singkat

Seulas senyum terlukis dikedua sudut bibir Donghae "Jinjjayo?". Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau pacaran dengannya?"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mau?"

"Lalu bagaimana nasib orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus? Daripada kau pacaran dengan Siwon yang entah mencintaimu atau tidak, lebih baik kau bersama orang yang benar benar mencintaimukan?" terang Donghae sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kibum

"Aku mencintainya dengan tulus!" potong seorang namja yang tiba tiba menarik tangan Kibum menjauh dari Donghae

"Wonnie?"

"Ayo pulang, eomma menunggu kita" ucap Siwon berusaha menahan amarah yang bergejolak. Siwon lagsung menarik Kibum pergi dari taman sekolah sekaligus pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang menggeram kesal "Pengganggu!"

-Extraordinary-

TAN'S HOUSE

BRAK! Tanpa berperi-kepintu-an, Siwon membuka pintu rumah kasar kemudian membantingnya. Ia naik ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 dengan masih tetap menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Wah mereka saling bergandengan tangan! Berita bagus untuk disampaikan ke Hannie dan Kanginnie~" ucap Kim Heechul sang eommanya Siwon

SIWON'S ROOM

Siwon membanting pintu kamarnya kasar. Nafasnya memburu karena cemburu, MWO? Ya, dia cemburu tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Dadanya naik turun karna nafasnya yang belum teratur sejak daritadi dia membawa paksa Kibum dari Donghae. Masuk ke kamarpun ia lupa kalau masih membawa(?) Kibum. Ketika menoleh,

"HWAAAA!" jerit Siwon terkejut mendapati Kibum tepat dibelakangnya

"Aish kau berisik Siwonnie" ucap Kibum sambil menggosok kedua telinganya

"Paboya! Sedang apa kau disini!" tanya Siwon sinis

"Kau yang pabo -_- kau tidak sadar daritadi kau menarikku kesana kemari semaumu?" -_-

"Jadi aku yang membawamu ke kamarku?"

"Memang siapa lagi yang sedari tadi mengomel sendiri lalu menarikku seenaknya? Padahal aku belum selesai bicara dengan Donghae"

"Ah iya Donghae, soal ucapanku tadi aku ti-ti-tidak serius" Entah mengapa ada rasa tidak rela untuk menarik kembali kata kata 'Aku mencintainya dengan tulus' yang tadi ia ucapkan

"Ne, aku tau. Tapi kan aku dan Donghae belum selesai bica-"

"JADI KAU LEBIH SUKA DENGAN DONGHAE? YASUDAH, PERGI SAJA DENGANNYA!" bentak Siwon

Kibum tersentak, matanya membulat terkejut. Siwon memang biasa membentaknya tapi tidak pernah terlihat semarah ini. Tiba tiba rasa takut Kibum muncul melihat Siwon marah seperti orang kesetanan. Sebulir cairan bening menetes dari matanya. Siwon terpaku melihat Kibum menangis.

"Kau kenapa Wonnie hiks?" tanya Kibum dengan sambil terisak kecil

"Kenapa membentakku seperti itu? Aku takut hiks" ucap Kibum sebelum kemudian dia pergi ke kamarnya. Siwon memandang Kibum dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Aaaargggh! Ada apa denganku ini? Kenapa aku bisa semarah itu hanya karena si muka rata dekat dengan si ikan jelek? Aku ini kenapa? Aarrrggh!" gumam Siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Sementara itu Kibum,

"Kenapa dia jadi seseram itu sih?" gumam Kibum sambil mengusap airmatanya yang tadi jatuh akibat refleknya ketika sedang takut. Namun sebenarnya sih dia baik baik saja. Kibum bukanlah tipe orang yang sekali dibentak kemudian langsung menghindari orang itu. Dia orang yang sangat cuek.

"Aku mau ke toko buku saja, mungkin ada buku bagus di sana daripada bosan disini" dan Kibumpun mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan pakaian kasual kemudian langsung melesat ke tempat yang dituju.

"Ajhumma, aku ke toko buku ne"

"Oh baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu larut ne. Ajhumma mau pergi habis ini. Kasian Wonnie sendirian"

"Ne" jawab Kibum yang kemudian pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko buku. Sedang Kim Heechul, namja cantik yang tadi dipanggil ajhumma juga melesat ke tempat yang akan ia tuju. Siwon alone~

-Extraordinary-

TAN'S HOUSE

16.30 KST

Siwon baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati rumahnya sepi. "Mereka berdua kemana? Ah mungkin eomma pergi ke rumah halmoni dan si muka rata masih tidur" ucap Siwon sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

18.20 KST

"Sudah jam segini bocah itu tidak bangun juga" kata Siwon heran. Siwon pun pergi ke kamar Kibum. TOK.. TOK...TOK Siwon mengetuk kamar Kibum. Hening... tak ada jawaban. Siwon mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamar Kibum, Klek.. terbuka. "Kibum-ah" panggilnya. Ketika melihat kamar Kibum kosong, Siwon keheranan. "Kemana anak itu sih?"

20.35 KST

"Aish anak itu kemana sudah semalam ini tidak juga pulang! Atau jangan jangan?" pikiran Siwon melayang ketika ia membentak Kibum lalu Kibum menangis. DEG, dadanya sesak tiba tiba. Dengan terburu buru Siwon berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari Kibum. Sangat ketara diwajahnya bahwa ia panik. Ia mencari ke sekolah, ke taman kota, di setiap tempat namun tak menemukan Kibum juga.

"Hosh..hosh..brr gara gara langsung pergi mencarinya aku hanya memakai sendal rumah dan baju lengan panjang ini. Dingin.."

Sementara itu Kibum,

"Ah buku tadi bagus sekali. Sayang harganya mahal tapi untung segelnya ada yang dibuka jadi aku bisa baca. Tapi jadi tak tau waktu begini, waah sudah pukul 22.15. Aku harus cepat pulang" Kibum berjalan cepat menuju rumah Siwon. Ketika melewati taman, tak sengaja Kibum melihat Siwon.

"Lho itu kan Wonnie, Wonnie!" panggil Kibum. Siwonpun langsung menoleh mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya

"Kibummie, kau kemana saja?" tanya Siwon khawatir kemudian merengkuh Kibum dalam pelukannya. Kibum terkejut

"Wo-wonnie?"

"Mianhaeyo, jangan pergi lagi. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan membentakmu lagi. Kajima"

"Ne" 'dia mengkhawatirkanku?' tanya Kibum dalam hati

"Sedari tadi aku mencarimu kemana mana" lirih Siwon

Kibum baru menyadari kalau tubuh Siwon sangat dingin. Kibum melepaskan rengkuhan Siwon kemudian memandangi Siwon dari atas kebawah. 'Cuaca sedingin ini dia hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang dan sendal rumah, dia pasti habis terbentur' batin Kibum

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? udaranya kan sangat dingin"

"Tadi begitu kau tidak pulang pulang. Aku langsung keluar mencarimu" jelas Siwon dengan wajah semerah tomat. Untung saja lampu taman ini remang remang, jadi Kibum tak melihat wajah memerahnya. Kibum tersenyum sejuta watt, membuat Siwon meleleh.

"Ne, gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Tapi jangan salah paham ne. Disini aku sebagai seme memang harus menjagamu. Kalau tidak aku bisa digantung eommaku!"

"Ne, kajja kita pulang. Nanti kau sakit" 'Anak ini gengsinya besar sekali' ucap Kibum dalam hati. Tanpa sadar Kibum terkikik sendiri, "hihihihi"

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak ada apa apa, kajja" Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon. Menyalurkan kehangatan untuk Siwon melalui tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Namun Siwon merasa tak enak badan, kepalanya pening tiba tiba. Dia memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Wonnie, gwaenchanayo?"

"Kepalaku sakit" Kibum menarik kepala Siwon mendekat ke kepalanya. Menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Siwon. DEG, DEG, DEG, Jantung Siwon berdebar hebat saat itu. Apalagi merasakan deru nafas Kibum diwajahnya.

"Wah sepertinya kau demam Wonnie. Keningmu panas. Kajja kita pulang!"

"Ne" tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir di bibir Siwon.

To be continued...

Huwaaaaa, chapter 4 kelar! Bagaimana? Apa masih kurang panjang? -_- haha. Mohon reviewnya ya readers^^, gomawo~


	5. Chapter 5

EXTRAORDINARY

Chapter 5

Sora Hwang present ©

CAST: Choi Siwon (SJ) (17)

Kim Kibum (SJ) (17)

Lee Donghae (SJ) (17)

Tiffany Hwang (GG) (17)

? (17)

Kangin (SJ) (37) as Kibum's appa

Kim Heechul (SJ) (35) as Siwon's eomma

Tan Hangeng (SJ) (37) as Siwon's appa

PAIR: SiBum

HaeBum

HanChul

(Untuk chapter ini)

GENRE: Romance, Schoolship

RATED: K-T

WARNING: Cerita gajelas! Typo(s) dimana mana~ Siapkan ember (?) untuk berjaga jaga

A/N: Mianhaeeee saya baru update sekarang. Laptop saya rusak T^T jadi saya update diwarnet deeeh -_- . udah deh tanpa banyak cingcong, silahkan membaca~

Chapter 5

AUTHOR POV

TAN'S HOUSE

Sesampainya uri Sibum dirumah, Kibum segera menyuruh Siwon untuk berbaring sedangkan ia akan memasak bubur untuk Siwon. Tapi seperti yang kita tau kalau Siwon itu keras kepala, jadilah ia duduk di meja makan saat ini sambil memandangi Kibum yang sedang memasak bubur untuknya.

"Oiya, kalau begitu kau pakai ini dulu saja" ucap Kibum sambil menempelkan plester penurun demam di dahi Siwon

"Memang mempan untukku? Ini kan untuk anak kecil"

"Sementara pakai itu dulu, nah buburnya sudah matang" ucap Kibum sambil menuangkan bubur ke mangkuk kosong kemudian menyajikannya untuk Siwon.

"Nih makan"

"Yakin bisa dimakan? Tidak ada racunnya kan?"

"Mungkin ada" -_- jawab Kibum agak kesal. Siwon mulai menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. Namun.. "Hueks! Apa ini? Kau benar benar ingin meracuniku ya?"

"Memang ada apa dengan buburnya?"

"Ini tawar pabo!"

"Oh~ kata eommaku, orang yang demam harus diberi makan bubur tawar" jawab Kibum santai

"Teori dari mana itu? Kau ini pabo ya? Mana enak kalau makan bubur tawar?"

"Kau ini sangat berisik ya, kalau tidak mau tidak usah dimakan" ucap Kibum sambil meninggalakan Siwon. Ia kesal, sudah untung Kibum mau membuatkan bubur untuknya tapi Siwon malah marah marah. Siwon yang melihat ekspresi kesal Kibum 'sedikit' merasa menyesal karna telah membuat Kibum seperti itu. Akhirnya tanpa diketahui Kibum, Siwon memakan bubur itu sampai habis walau setengah hati.

.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

.

TENGAH MALAM,

Siwon terus gelisah dalam tidurnya, tubuhnya menggigil. Tanpa disadarinya, ia terus memanggil nama Kibum. Kibum yang mendengar Siwon memanggilnya lekas ke kamar Siwon dengan terhuyung huyung karena nyawanya belum terkumpul (?). Seketika Kibum tersentak melihat Siwon menggigil hebat.

"Wonnie, wae geurae? Gwaenchana?" tanya Kibum khawatir

"Dingin..se-sekali" lirih Siwon

Kibum kebingungan, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?". Tiba tiba ia teringat akan eommanya yang memeluknya erat saat ia demam dulu. Dan seperti dugaan readers, Kibum segera memeluk tubuh Siwon. Ia berusaha keras menggapai seluruh tubuh Siwon. Kalian tau sendiri kalau tubuh Siwon lebih besar daripada Kibum. Siwonpun segera merengkuh balik tubuh Kibum agar ia mendapat kehangatan lebih. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tertidur sambil saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA,

Siwon mulai menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Ia mulai terbangun karna terkena terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah jendela. Saat menoleh, ia mendapati wajah Kibum yang sedang terlelap. Karna ia belum sadar sepenuhnya, Siwon malah kembali merengkuh tubuh Kibum.

2 detik…

10 detik..

15 detik..

Mata Siwon membulat terkejut. Ia sepertinya baru menyadari kalau ia dan Kibum tengah berpelukan.

"HUWAAA! YADOOONG!" teriak Siwon sambil menendang tubuh mungil Kibum sampai Kibum terjungkal jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan kaki diatas, poor Kibum.

"Aduuh.. ada apa sih?" tanya Kibum santai sambil tangan yang mengusap usap kepalanya yang sakit dengan mata yang menyipit karna masih mengantuk

"K-kau! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur disini d-dan m-me-memelukku?" ucap Siwon gugup

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya berpikir. "Oh~ kemarin kan kau yang memanggil manggil aku tengah malam. Kukira ada apa ternyata kau menggigil, yasudah kau kupeluk saja deh" jawab Kibum polos. Wajah Siwon memerah hebat karna malu. Dengan segera Siwon pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

.

SM HIGH SCHOOL,

"Wonnie~ jalanmu cepat sekali. Tunggu aku" pinta Kibum yang agak jauh dari Siwon. Taukah readers? Sedari tadi dirumah, Siwon berusaha menghindari Kibum karena tiap kali ia melihat Kibum wajahnya selalu memerah hebat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Gotcha! Hosh..hosh.." ucap Kibum ngos ngosan sambil mengamit lengan Siwon. Tadinya Siwon ingin mengomel karna Kibum seenaknya saja memeluk lengannya seperti itu. Namun karena didepan mereka ada Donghae, jadilah seperti ini.

"Chagi~ kenapa kau lari lari sih?" ucap Siwon dengan nada yang dibuat buat

"Habis tadi jalanmu cepat sekali" -_-

"Yasudah sini ku gendong" Hap, Siwon menggendong Kibum ala bridal style di depan Donghae. Donghae hanya memandangi dua anak manusia tadi dengan tangan yang mengepal kesal.

Sementara itu,

"Kalian lihat kan tadi! Kibum itu namja yang genit! Apa kalian rela kalau Siwon oppa jatuh ketangannya?" ucap salah seorang yeoja mengompori beberapa yeoja lainnya.

"Tentu saja kami tidak rela eonni!" jawab seorang yeoja mewakili yeoja yeoja lainnya

"Kalau begitu kalian harus melakukan hal yang kuberi tahukan tadi"

"Baiklah eonni! Kami akan melakukannya!"

'Yeoja yeoja pabo. Mudah sekali kalian kuperalat. Dengan begini, aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku untuk memisahkan si cupu itu dari Siwon oppa' batin yeoja pengompor (?) tadi yang ternyata adalah seorang Tiffany.

.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

.

BREAK TIME,

CANTEEN,

Seperti biasa Kibum menemani Siwon di kantin sambil berkutat dengan buku tebalnya. Dari jauh, tanpa disadari Kibum Donghae memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Siwon menyeringai kuda (?) melihat wajah Donghae yang semasam itu. Dengan sengaja ia melingkarkan tangannya yang berotot di pundak Kibum. Seketika Donghae yang memang sedari tadi sudah tak betah melihat uri SiBum berduaan, langsung pergi dari kantin setelah melihat kelakuan Siwon tadi.

DONGHAE POV

'Oke, cukup. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan kuda itu. Kenapa seolah-olah dia sengaja sekali melakukan hal itu dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Lebih baik aku keluar dari kantin saja!', batinku. Akupun pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba, BRUK! Aku menabrak seorang yeoja eh namja eh yeoja eh #plak! Ternyata namja karna dia memakai celana. "Mianhae aku tak sengaja", ucapku. Namja tadi mengangkat kepalanya. Satu kata, manis..

"Ne, gwaenchana" jawab namja tadi.

"Mian ne~. hmm.. apa kau anak baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"Ne~ aku anak baru pindahan dari Jepang"

"Oh, kau kelas berapa? Mau kuantar?"

"Aku kelas II-5. Kau mau mengantarku?" tanya namja tadi sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang tidak biasa .

"Ne, kajja"

"Gomawoyo~"

END DONGHAE POV

.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

SEPULANG SEKOLAH,

"Hei, kau ke parkiran dulu, ne. Aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Siwon pada menjawab Siwon, Kibum langsung pergi.

Sementara itu,

"Target menuju tempat, segera bersiap chingu~" ucap salah seorang yeoja pada orang di teleponnya.

PARKIRAN SEKOLAH,

Tap, tap, tap. Kibum melangkah dengan malas ke parkiran. Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar menguras otaknya. Untung dia jenius, coba saja kalu tidak -_- apa yang akan terjadi yaa?. Kibum berhenti sebelum sampai di mobil Siwon berada karena dia melihat seseorang sedang melakukan sesuatu pada mobil Siwon. Kebetulan parkiran sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena kelas uri SiBum mendapat pelajaran tambahan sedang siswa-siswa lainnya sudah pulang semua. Kibum mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mobil Siwon.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" tegur Kibum. Orang itu menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum.

"Astaga apa yang ka- aduh" terdorong jatuh karena orang itu mendorongnya kencang kemudian dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sebilah pisau lipat di depan Kibum.

"Hei kau!" Kibum. Dia mendapati pisau lipat di depannya. Dengan ragu, ia pungut pisau itu berharap mendapatkan petunjuk atas perusak mobil Siwon.

"Hei, sedang apa kau duduk disi-ASTAGA! IGE MWOYA! KENAPA MOBILKU TERGORES SAMPAI SEPERTI INI? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? ucap si empunya mobil, Siwon.

"Bukan aku Wonnie" -_-

"Ahya, aku pasti gila kalu menuduhmu. Semangat hidup saja tidak ada, apalagi punya motif untuk merusak mobilku. Aiissh!" Siwon frustasi.

"Apanya yang tidak punya semangat hidup?" -_-

"Ah tak taulah. Kau tau siapa pelakunya?"

"Tadi ada seorang entah namja atau yeoja memakai pakaian penyamaran lengkap lalu ia menjatuhkan ini" jawab Kibum sambil menunjukkan pisau lipat yang ia temukan.

"Aigo bocah culun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobil Siwon oppa hah?" kata Tiffany sok kesal. Rupanya ia datang bersama Siwonnest fanatik dari SM High School.

"Kau selalu menyusahkan Siwon oppa!" pekik seorang yeoja

"Iya, kau pasti pelakunya kan!"

"Bla..blaa…blaa" suara cempreng yeoja-yeoja fanatik tadi mulai bersahut-sahutan. Sedang yang tertuduh, Kim Kibum, hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil sesekali menggosok telinganya.

"Hei! Sudah diam!" ucap Siwon frustasi tapi tetap saja yeoja-yeoja itu menuduh Kibum.

"Hei cepat bela dirimu! Bilang bahwa kau bukan pelakunya!" suruh Siwon.

"Aku bukan pelakunya" -_- ucap Kibum datar

"Kenapa hanya begitu?" omel Siwon.

"Percuma. Yeoja-yeoja itu terlihat menyeramkan. Mereka takkan percaya padaku" Kibum pasrah. "Sudahlah, aku pulang sendiri saja" Kibum segera menjauh dari kehebohan yang memekakan telinganya. Sedang Siwon…

"DIAAAM!" teriak Siwon. Slaap.. seketika yeoja-yeoja itu terdiam.

"PERGI KALIAN! KALIAN BERISIK!" setelah Simba berucap seperti itu, satu-dua yeoja mulai meninggalkan Siwon dengan wajah agak ketakutan.

.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

.

DISISI LAIN,

Seorang namja berambut blonde sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya menerawang ke saat pagi tadi, ketika seorang namja tampan mengantarnya ke kelas II-3. Wajahnya familiar. Ia seperti mengenal namja itu. Aih, tapi sayang sekali namja blonde ini lupa menanyakan nama namja ikan tampan tadi. "Baiklah, besok pagi aku harus tau namanya!" tekad namja blonde itu.

.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

.

KEESOKKANNYA,

SM HIGH SCHOOL

Pagi ini aura tidak enak terus-menerus keluar dari para Siwonnest SM High School ketika melihat seorang Kim Kibum. Seperti saat ini.

"Hei, bukankah itu Kim Kibum?" ucap salah seorang yeoja

"Iya, nyalinya besar sekali. Sudah tau dimusuhi Siwonnest satu sekolahan tapi masih berani ke sekolah"

"Iya, keras kepala sekali"

Merasa namanya disebut, Kibum menoleh kearah yeoja-yeoja tersebut dengan wajah datarnya. DEG, tiga yeoja itu langsung lari menjauh dari Kibum.

AT CLASS,

"Siapa yang mencoret-coret mejaku seperti ini? Ck" keluh Kibum malas. Kibum mulai mengambil tisu dari tasnya dan membersihkan permukaan mejanya yang penuh coretan-coretan tak berguna. Siwon yang baru saja melihat meja Kibum seperti itu langsung menepuk pelan kepala Kibum.

"Aku bantu, ne" tawar Siwon

"Yakin kau mau membantu? Kau tidak demam kan?" tanya Kibum sambil meletakan tangannya di kening Siwon.

"Kau ini! Sudahlah! Kemarikan tisunya!". Lagi-lagi pemandangan tak mengenakkan harus disaksikan Siwonnest yang iri pada Kibum. Uri Siwon sedang membantu Kibum membersihkan meja Kibum. Mungkin bagi SiBum shipper ini so sweet, tapi tidak bagi mereka.

.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

.

JAM KOSONG,

Kibum menghilang seketika saat jam kosong sedang kelasnya sangat berisik. Siwon kebingungan mencari si snow white itu. Takut dia dikerjai lagi. Ya, sedari tadi Kibum dikerjai. Dari mulai membuat Kibum terjatuh, terantuk, seragam olah raganya disembunyikan hingga membuat Kibum dihukum guru olahraga, dan banyak lainnya. Siwon pun segera keluar kelas untuk mencari Kibum.

Sisi lain,

"Ayo kita sembunyikan sepatunya!" ajak seorang yeoja sambil berdiri di depan rak sepatu Kibum.

"Jangan! Lebih baik kita buang saja!"

"Ne, baiklah kalau begitu"

BRAK! Seorang namja memukul rak sepatu itu dengan kencang.

"Si-Siwon oppa" yeoja-yeoja tersebut tersentak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" tanya Siwon sinis.

"Ka-kami, kami ti-tidak-"

"Pergi! Aku benci orang seperti kalian!". Yeoja-yeoja itu tersentak mendengar ucapan Siwon kemudian segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Aku tak akan mengampuni orang yang menyakitinya!" tekad Siwon.

Tanpa diketahui Siwon, ternyata Kibum sedang duduk bersandar di dekat rak-rak sepatu tempat Siwon tadi dan otomatis ia tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi.

.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

.

DISISI LAIN,

Seorang namja blonde sedang kesusahan membawa setumpuk buku untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Ia merutuki seonsaengnim yang dengan seenak udelnya menyuruhnya mengembalikan buku-buku segede gaban ini.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar seorang namja

"Ah, k-kau"

"Oh, kamu yang kemarin. Butuh bantuan?"

"Menurutmu butuh tidak?" jawab namja blonde itu agak kesal

Sang namja penolong itu terkikik pelan kemudian mengambil alih setengah dari buku-buku tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan ke perpustakaan, namja blonde itu terus menatap sang namja penolong.

"Apa aku setampan itu?" Tanya namja penolong tersebut.

"Hah? Apa? Maksudmu?" si namja blonde malah bertanya balik.

"Daritadi kau memandangiku terus, apa aku ini sangat tampan?"

"H-hah?" namja blonde itu tersipu. Wajahnya memerah karena ia tertangkap basah.

"Nah kita sampai, sudahlah tak usah malu begitu" ucap namja penolong itu sambil mengacak pelan rambut namja blonde itu.

"Hmm..aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Jaljayo~" namja penolong itupun berlari menjauhi namja blonde yang masih tersipu itu. Seolah tersadar pangerannya menjauh, namja blonde itu berteriak

"SIAPA NAMAMU?"

"LEE DONGHAE!" jawab namja penolong tadi sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

**DEG**, 'Lee Donghae? Apa kau ini si ikan amis jelek itu? Benarkah kau ini Hae-ku yang dulu?' batin namja blonde lirih sambil memandangi punggung Donghae yang menjauh

To be continued..

A/N: Haaah chapter 5 kelaar.. saya kurang puas bikin ini karena terburu buru. Mian ya readers kalau tidak memuaskan. Mohon reviewnya~ *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

**EXTRAORDINARY**

chapter 6

**© Sora Hwang present **

CAST: Choi Siwon (SJ) (17)

Kim Kibum (SJ) (17)

Lee Donghae (SJ) (17)

Lee Hyukjae (SJ) (17)

Tiffany Hwang (GG) (17)

Kangin (SJ) (37) as Kibum's appa

Kim Heechul (SJ) (35) as Siwon's eomma

Tan Hangeng (SJ) (37) as Siwon's appa

PAIR: SIBUM

HAEBUM

HAEHYUK

GENRE: Romance, Drama, Schoolship

RATING: K-T

Disclaimer: **semua artis diatas adalah milik TuhanYME, emak bapaknya, SM, dan para fansnya masing-masing. Saya cuma pinjem nama. Tapi cerita ini pure punya saya.**

**WARNING: Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , typo(s) dimana-mana.**

A/N: Saya minta maaf yaa untuk chapter 5 yang tidak memuaskan. Saya sempat kecewa dengan review yang menurun tapi tidak apa apa . Tapi saya tetap mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mereview. Terutama eonni yuukiheaven yang ngasih banyak sekali masukan. Kamsahamnida~ *bow* . Ini saya bawa chapter 6 dengan pair yang baru muncul dan isi yang lebih panjang (kayak iklan wafer deh ya lebih panjang) hehe. Disini aku masih menyembunyikan hubungan HaeHyuk sebenarnya. Yaa..Semoga suka. Happy reading~

**DON'T COPY, DON'T BASH**

CHAPTER 6

AUTHOR POV

SM HIGH SCHOOL,

Hari ini hari Sabtu, waktunya siswa-siswi SM High Schooluntuk ekskul. Seperti saat ini. Seorang namja berambut blonde melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang kea rah ruang Club Dance. Hari ini ia sangat senang mengingat pangerannya juga ikut dalam Club Dance tersebut.

GREEK.. Pintu ruang Club Dance terbuka.

"Pagi semua~" sapa namja blonde itu ramah pada seisi ruangan yang ia masuki. Gummy smilenya semakin merekah kala melihat pangerannya, Lee Donghae sedang duduk manis di atas kursi dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Mulai hari ini aku menjabat sebagai ketua Club Dance disini. Kepala sekolah yang mengutusku. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya" ucap ramah si namja blonde sambil membungkuk hormat. Semua member Club Dance mendecih tak terima mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk barusan. Mereka tak terima karena menurut mereka Eunhyuk hanyalah anak baru, kenapa begitu mudah ia bisa menjadi ketua Club Dance sedang mereka yang sudah lama berjuang mendapatkan sebanyak-banyaknya prestasi sampai sekarang tak juga jadi ketua Club Dance.

Satu dua orang mulai keluar dari ruang Club Dance dengan muka masam. Eunhyuk kebingungan dibuatnya, 'Ada apa ini?' batinnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Mau pulang! Minggir!" jawab salah seorang anggota club sinis sambil mendorong Eunhyuk kasar.

"Kita bahkan belum mulai latihan kan? Kajja kita latihan" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum miris.

"Memang ada yang mau latihan denganmu, 'anak baru' ?" sahut seorang anggota member lain yang dibarengi dengan anggota club lainnya. Dan kini mereka mulai pergi, sampai akhirnya tinggal Eunhyuk sendiri di ruangan itu. Eunhyuk menunduk sedih, tubuhnya melemas.

"Aku sudah tau akan jadi seperti ini tapi kenapa aku tak menolak tugas ini? Paboya! Hyukkie neomu paboya!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukuli kepalanya.

GREP.. seseorang menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk, menghentikan aksi Eunhyuk yang memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ia tundukkan.

"Donghae-ssi?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel ssi, panggil saja aku Hae" semburat merah muncul di pipi Eunhyuk melihat Donghae berkata padanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Mereka hanya belum tau hebatnya dirimu" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk kepala Eunhyuk. Kedua sudut bibir Eunhyuk terangkat ke atas menampakkan gummy smilenya. Dalam benaknya ia mulai yakin bahwa Lee Donghae adalah pangerannya yang dulu. Sedang Donghae tercengang melihat senyuman Eunhyuk. Ia merasa.. familiar dengan senyum itu.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

TAN'S HOUSE

"Eomma! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan jadi tidak ikut latihan basket!" keluh Siwon pada Heechul, eommanya.

"Kenapa menyalahkan eomma. Eomma kan taunya Sabtu ini kau libur. Kau sendiri kan yang tidak meminta eomma untuk membangunkanmu kemarin" jawab Heechul santai sambil menuangkan makanan kucing ke mangkuk makan Heebum.

Dengan kesal, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang TV kemudian duduk di samping Kibum yang sedang asyik makan snack sambil menonton TV. Merasa ada orang di sampingnya, Kibumpun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang menggerutu kecil.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Siwon sinis. Kibum hanya mengerjap imut sambil menyodorkan snacknya pada Siwon.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini enak lho~"

"Lalu kalau enak memang kenapa?"

Kibum menghela nafas, "Tidak kenapa-napa sih" jawabnya santai.

"-_-" Siwon mulai jengah.

Tak sengaja mata Siwon menangkap remah-remah snack di sudut bibir Kibum. Reflek tangannya mengusap sudut bibir Kibum yang kotor itu. Kibumpun menoleh. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Mata mereka saling bertemu dengan tangan Siwon yang masih pada posisinya, di sudut bibir Kibum. DEG..DEG..DEG.. Jantung keduanya berpacu hebat.

"KYAAAAA!"

SRET, Siwon dan Kibum mulai sadar dari acara pandang-memandang lalu beralih pada Heechul yang tadi berteriak histeris.

"Ada apa eomma?" Tanya Siwon terkejut.

Yang ditanya malah tersenyum aneh sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Aigo~kalian so sweet, aku jadi rindu pada Hannie. Kenapa cina oleng itu tidak pulang-pulang dari Beijing sih? Mianhae eomma mengganggu, kalian lanjutkan yang tadi ne~ muaah~" ucap Heechul panjang kali lebar ditambah sedikit curhat dan diakhiri kiss bye, Amin #plak!. Siwon membulatkan matanya heran, 'so sweet?' batinnya. Sedang Kibum = -_- dan author: "sorakin Heechul! Hoooo!" #Bugh! *ditendang Heechul* - Abaikan ini -_-

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

KEESOKKANNYA,

SM HIGH SCHOOL

"Pagi Hae~" sapa seorang namja pemilik gummy smile bernama Eunhyuk.

"Ah, ne Hyuk-ah" jawab yang disapa.

"Sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk kelas?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang, ah itu dia" namja fishy itu terlihat mendekati seorang namja manis, wajahnya tampak sumringah ketika bertemu namja manis itu. Alis Eunhyuk bertautan. Ada rasa tak suka melihat pangerannya tersenyum lembut pada orang lain. Lalu kemudian muncul lagi seorang namja kekar dan tampan menarik namja manis itu posesif seraya menjauh dari Donghae. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Itu siapa Hae?"

"Kim Kibum" mata Donghae terlihat teduh memandangi punggung namja manis yang ia sebut Kim Kibum itu.

"Na-namjachingumu?" entah mengapa Eunhyuk terasa sakit saat menanyakan hal ini.

"Ah, bukan" fyuuuuh… Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi mungkin 'akan' " JLEB, bagaikan sebilah pisau menghujam jantung Eunhyuk. Rasanya sangat sakit, siapapun tahu itu.

"Sudahlah, kajja kuantar kau ke kelasmu" ajak Donghae sambil menarik lembut tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memandang sendu punggung Donghae di depannya.

SIBUM' SIDE

"Wo-Wonnie, pelan-pelan. Kau menarikku seperti sedang menyeret kantung sampah"

Mendengar Kibum bicara seperti itu, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Kibum di belakangnya. Voila! Mata Siwon membulat melihat Kibum yang duduk di lantai dengan tangan Siwon yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"K-kau sedang apa duduk disitu?" tanya MaSiwon #plak! bingung.

"Aku jatuh pabo" -_-

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau menarikku seperti orang kesetanan" -_-

"Mwoya? Enak saja! Kau itu yang tidak lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Kau ini posesif sekali~" goda Kibum pada Siwon sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Y-yak! Yak! Apa maksudmu?" wajah Siwon memerah hebat, ia malu rupanya.

"Eobseo, sudah ayo kita ke kelas" ucap Kibum santai sambil menarik pelan Siwon yang sedang terkena serangan jantung akibat ulah Kibum tadi. Kibum terkekeh dalam hati, menurutnya Siwon sangat lucu saat tersipu begitu. Hehe.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

BREAKTIME,

Istirahat kali ini, Kibum memilih untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Setibanya disana, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput.

"Bersantai disini memang sangat nyaman" ucapnya

"Meong~"

"Eh, kau kan kucing yang waktu itu. Kau lapar, ne? Mian, aku tak bawa roti" kata Kibum sambil berjongkok di depan kucing tersebut.

Sementara itu,

"Sudah jatuhkan saja, ppali!" perintah salah seorang yeoja

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau dia mati nanti?"

"Kejatuhan pot tanah liat ini tak akan membunuhnya"

"T-tapi-"

"Ah sudah sini biar aku saja!"

SIWON POV

'Si muka rata itu kemana sih? Kenapa perasaanku tak enak?' batinku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat favoritnya. Nah, itu dia. Tunggu. Ada beberapa yeoja di lantai satunya memegang pot tanah liat kecil seperti akan dijatuhkan tepat dari atas Kibum. Aish jinjja?

SRAT, "AWAS!" , BRAK! Prek!

Aku menarik Kibum segera dan kini ia menindihku. Aku menumpukan berat badan kami pada kedua tanganku agar kami tidak jatuh terlentang dan mengotori baju kami. Tapi, NYUUUT…, punggung tangan kananku terasa sangat sakit. Ah sudahlah, nanti juga hilang sakitnya. Yang pasti, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan!

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku khawatir pada Kibum.

Kibum masih terpaku. Sepertinya ia shock. Ia terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Tubuhnya bahkan gemetar. Aku memutar tubuhnya agar ia menghadapku. Kutangkup kedua pipinya. Wajahnya pucat. Kuguncang kedua bahunya.

"Kibum-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Lekas kugenggam tangannya dan kubawa ia menuju ruang audio untuk mengumumkan sesuatu. Kudekatkan bibirku pada mic dan mulai bicara.

"Perhatian untuk semua siswa dan siswi SM High School. Aku, Choi Siwon, tidak akan tinggal diam terhadap kalian yang berani mencelakai atau melukai Kim Kibum, 'namjachinguku'! Camkan itu!"

Entahlah, aku mungkin sudah gila melakukan hal semacam ini. Tapi tak tahu mengapa aku ingin sekali melindunginya. Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Kibum yang sedang tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja kuumumkan pada seisi SM High School barusan. Tak berlama-lama, aku menariknya dalam rengkuhanku.

"Wonnie?" terdengar dari nada bicaranya kalau ia terkejut. Tak kupedulikan ucapannya barusan dan semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"Mianhae" ucapku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuatmu selalu dalam masalah"

Ia terkekeh pelan, "Nan gwaenchana" sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Saranghae" ucapku sangaaaaaat pelan.

"Apa?" untung ia tak dengar.

"Eobseo" elakku. 'Apa yang baru saja kukatakan ini?' rutukku dalam hati.

"Hmm.. lalu sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?"

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini" ku ukir seulas senyum di wajah tampanku. Entah mengapa, memeluknya membuatku merasa lega.

Sementara itu,

EUNHYUK POV

CANTEEN,

Setelah mendengar pengumuman Choi Siwon tadi aku baru tahu ternyata Kim Kibum sudah memiliki namjachingu. Dengan ragu, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Donghae disampingku. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, kaleng minuman dalam genggamannya sudah penyok tak berbentuk. Dengan hati-hati kuraih tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya. Donghae menoleh padaku dengan wajah sendu. 'Ini pasti gara-gara pengumuman tadi' batinku.

"Ng..pulang sekolah nanti mau temani aku ke Seaworld?" aku tahu Donghae sangat suka ikan.

"Seaworld?" ia mulai tertarik.

"Ne. sudah lama aku tak kesana"

"Jinjja? Kau mengajakku?" tanyanya dengan wajah childish yang lucu seperti seorang aegya yang akan dibelikan mainan kesukaannya oleh eommanya.

"Ne" sambil mengangguk.

"Aku mau!" jawabnya antusias.

Ternyata dia tak berubah. Moodnya cepat sekali naik kalau mendengar saudara-saudara seperikanannya (?) disebut. Tapi sayangnya dia melupakanku. Sebenarnya dia Hae-ku bukan sih?

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

SIWON POV

Punggung tangaku berdenyut. Kalau kugunakan untuk menggenggam rasanya sakit. Jangan-jangan tanganku kenapa-napa?

"Wonnie, gwaenchanayo?" tanya si muka rata yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatku terkena serangan jantung.

"Ah, molla. Tapi tanganku terasa agak sakit"

"Yakin hanya agak sakit?"

"Ne"

"Tak perlu ke dokter?"

"Aku rasa tak perlu, nanti juga ak-AAARRGGH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Aku cuma mengetes tanganmu saja" jawab Kibum santai.

"Kau meremasnya!"

"Tapikan pelan. Dan kau harus ke dokter"

"Tidak usah!"

"Kita harus memastikan tanganmu baik-baik saja. Bukankah ada turnamen basket yang harus kau ikuti 2 minggu lagi?"

"Iyasih"

"Kajja" tumben sekali dia memaksa, biasanya dia hanya kan menghela nafas dan tidak peduli. Aneh.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

EUNHYUK POV

SEAWORLD,

Dan sekarang, disinilah kami. Seaworld. Lihatlah Donghae, matanya berbinar saat kami memasuki area akuarium raksasa ini. Decakan kagum kerap kali terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tau Hyuk-ah, ini kedua kalinya aku kesini. Waktu itu tempat ini belum sekeren ini" ucap Donghae sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca akuarium dengan mimic kagum yang cute, author saja hampir pingsan ngeliatnya.

"Ohya? Memang pertama kali kesini kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Dengan teman SMPku"

'Ya Tuhan, apa dia benar-benar Hae-ku?' batinku.

"Kau ingat namanya atau wajahnya?" tanyaku

"Aku selalu memanggilnya monkey sampai lupa nama aslinya. Wajah? Hmm.. yang aku ingat dia selalu memakai kacamata bulat yang aneh" jawab Donghae

'OMO! Dia benar-benar Hae-ku. Tapi kenapa dia melupakanku? Apa perubahanku sedrastis itu?' batinku berkecamuk, aku merasa sangat senang.

"Hae, ak-"

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau mengingatnya. Jangan bicarakan dia lagi" ucap Dongahe dingin. Wajah cerianya berubah datar. Dan seketika hatiku sakit mendengarnya. 'Kenapa ia tak ingin mengingatku? Apa salahku?' lirihku dalam hati. Sekuat tenaga ake menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh di depannya.'Ayo Hyukkie! Kau pasti bisa membuat Donghae mau mengingatmu dan menerimamu lagi. Hwaiting!' usahaku menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Ng.. Hae. Ayo kita lihat Nemo" ajakku dan wajah datar Donghae berubah ceria kembali.

"Nemo? Aku sangat suka Nemo! Kajja!" dia menarikku dengan semangat.

"Memang kau tau tempatnya? Kenapa jadi kau yang jalan duluan?"

"Hehe..mian Hyuk-ah. Kajja, ppali. Aku ingin lihat Nemo" ucapnya sambil memasang fishy eyes (pasti inyiminyi banget abang Haenya, kyaaa! #bugh! *author ditendang Eunhyuk*)

"Ne, kajja lewat sini"

Dan pada akhirnya Donghae berlari duluan ke tempat ikan badut itu dan meninggalkanku. Dia tak berubah. Diluar kelihatan cool dan dingin, tapi Hae yang sebenarnya ya seperti ini. Kekanakan. Bogoshipo, Hae~

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

SIWON POV

SEOUL HOSPITAL,

"Et, mau kemana kau?" tanyaku pada Kibum yang hendak membuka pintu ruangan dokter di depan kami.

"Mau masuk" jawabnya polos.

"Kau tak usa ikut. Yang sakit kan aku. Duduk yang manis disitu" perintahku sambil menunjuk bangku panjang di sebelah kami. Tanpa mengelak, dia dudu di bangku tersebut.

"Anak pintar" ucapku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Kapn kau akan masuk?"

"Iya ini aku masuk dasar bawel! Tumben sekali kau banyak mulut!"

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi rumah sakit tutup"

"Pabo! Inikan masih siang! Mana- aish ne-ne aku masuk! Tunggu disitu!"

"-_-"

Beberapa waktu kemudian,

Aku keluar dengan wajah masam sambil memandangi tanganku yang dibalut perban. Uisa-nim bilang punggung tangan kananku retak. Ia melarangku untuk bermain basket dan melakukan hal-hal berat lainnya selama sebulan. Bagaimana biasa? 2 minggu lagi kan aku ada turnamen basket? Aish!

"Wonnie, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tanganmu, apa parah?"

"Ha? O-oh ini. Tidak parah kok. Besok juga sembuh" elakku berbohong. Mana boleh orang lain tahu kalau tanganku sebenarnya sakit. Nanti aku tak bisa mengikuti turnamen basket yang aku tunggu-tunggu itu lagi. Aku tak mau melewatkannya.

"Apa iya? tanya Kibum menyelidik.

"Iya! sudah ayo pulang. Eomma pasti mencari kita!" lekas kutarik ia pulang ke rumah supaya tak bertanya-tanya lagi.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Malam harinya,

TAN'S HOUSE

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya gontai ke ruang TV. Ia dudukkan dirinya disamping iseng atau tidak, Siwon merebahkan kepalanya dip aha Kibum.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Kibum pada calon suaminya (eaak)

"Apa yang aka kau lakukan kalau kau tak bisa bermain basket dalam waktu yang lama?"

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya kea rah Siwon yang ada di pangkuannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. BLUSH.. Seketika itu wajah Siwon memerah hebat, lekas ia bangkit dari paha Kibum. 'Wajahnya terlalu dekat' batin Siwon.

"Tadi kau tanya apa?"

"Ehem" Siwon berdehem untuk mengendalikan kegugupannya.

"A-apa yang aka kau lakukan kalau kau tak bisa bermain basket dalam waktu yang lama?"

"Hmm..tidur tiap hari" jawab Kibum enteng. Siwon langsung bersweatdrop -_-

"Aku memang pabo. Bisa-bisa bertanya padamu. Jawabanmu itu sama seklai tidak membantu"

"Memang ada apa sih?" -_-

"Tidak, lupakan" ucap Siwon sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk merenungi masalahnya.

SIWON'S ROOM

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tangannya masih berdenyut sakit. Ia bimbang. Ia sangat ingin mengikuti turnamen basket yang sejak lama ia tunggu-tunggu itu namu keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aaah! Kuputuskan aku akan tetap ikut turnamen! Uisa-nim itu pasti hanya melebih-lebihkan soal tanganku! Tangan kanan ini akan sembuh dengan cepat!" tekad Siwon sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke udara. Oh, tidak Siwon. Wrong choice~

To be continued..

A/N: Oke chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buaat. Apa sudah cukup panjang? Mohon reviewnya readers.. *bow* hosh hiosh *ngos-ngosan*


	7. Chapter 7

EXTRAORDINARY

chapter 7

© Sora Hwang present

CAST: Choi Siwon (SJ) (17)

Kim Kibum (SJ) (17)

Lee Donghae (SJ) (17)

Lee Hyukjae (SJ) (17)

Tiffany Hwang (GG) (17)

Kangin (SJ) (37) as Kibum's appa

Kim Heechul (SJ) (35) as Siwon's eomma

Tan Hangeng (SJ) (37) as Siwon's appa

PAIR: SIBUM

HAEBUM

HAEHYUK

GENRE: Romance, Drama, Schoolship

RATING: K-T

Disclaimer: semua artis diatas adalah milik TuhanYME, emak bapaknya, SM, dan para fansnya masing-masing. Saya cuma pinjem nama. Tapi cerita ini pure punya saya.

WARNING: Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa berantakan.

A/N: Mohon maaf yaa kalau updatenya lama karena ff ini itu ff yang benar-benar baru. Kalau mau update saya ngetik dulu terus langsung di publish makanya saya agak males #plak! Jadi maaf ya kalau banyak typonya dan bahasanya acak-acakan. Tapi tenang saja, ff ini akan saya selesaikan sampai tamat kook. Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat readers juga reviewers semuaaa, ga nyangka ff gaje saya dapat respon bagus :') kamsahamnidaaaa *bow*

HAPPY READING~

NO COPY, NO BASH!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Lapangan Sekolah,

DUK..DUK..DUK.. (Buka puasaa #eh?) Siwon mendribble bola basketnya perlahan. Tangannya masih berdenyut sakit. 'Kapan tanganku sembuh sih?' batinnya. Baru saja ia mencoba untuk shoot, ia menjatuhkan bolanya lagi. "Aaarrggh! Aish! Sakit sekali!" keluhnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Siwon terus meringis karena tangannya terus berdenyut sakit. Ia mencoba untuk memainkan bolanya lagi tapi baru sekali ia mendribble, ia melepaskan bolanya lagi karena tangannya masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Siwon-ah, gwaenchanayo?" Wajah Minho, teman seteamnya terlihat khawatir melihat Siwon yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, ne. Nan gwaenchana" jawab Siwon sambil menormalkan wajahnya lagi.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang duluan. Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, Siwon-ah" saran Minho

"Hmm…baiklah. Aku pulang duluan, ne. Sampaikan maafku pada yang lain karena tak bisa latihan lebih lama" pesan Siwon.

Minho mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda setuju. Sedang Siwon lanjut melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Sebenarnya, Siwon itu sungguh pabo #plak!. Demi mengikuti latihan basket kali ini dan seterusnya, ia melepaskan perban di tangannya sebelum waktunya. Dan tanpa ia tahu, itu justru akan memperparah retakan di punggung tangan kanannya. Aigo..

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang,

"Lho, itukan Kibummie. Darimana dia?" Siwon memelankan mobilnya mobilnya kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Kibum yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa bungkusan. Siwon menurunkan kaca mobilnya

"Hei, darimana kau?"

Merasa diajak bicara, Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia memandang Siwon dengan mata menyipit.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Siwon heran pada Kibum

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ditanya malah balik bertanya. Kau mau pulang?" Kibum hanya mengangguk

"Masuklah, aku juga mau pulang" perintah Siwon. Kibum langsung masuk ke mobil dan duduk disamping Siwon tanpa protes.

"Darimana kau?" tanya Siwon dengan nada seperti seorang appa yang memergoki putrinya pulang larut malam.

"Bookstore" sambil mengangkat bungkusan yang Kibum bawa sedari tadi.

"Dengan siapa? Donghae?" Oke, nada Siwon agak sinis saat bertanya ini.

"Sendiri"

"Bagus" Fyuuuh… Siwon menghela nafas lega. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya sumringah.

"Memang kalau aku pergi dengan Donghae kenapa?"

DEG, Skakmat. Senyum Siwon memudar seketika. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa yang pasti ia tak mungkin menjawab 'Aku tak suka kau pergi dengannya! Kau itu hanya milikku!'

"Aku..a-aku..ng..tidak kenapa-napa" Siwon menjawab dengan gugup setengah mampus.

"Kau cemburu ya?" goda Kibum.

"H-hah? Kepedean sekali kau! Aku heran eommamu ini ngidam apa sampai melahirkan anak sepertimu?!" elak Siwon.

"Jangan bawa-bawa eommaku, aku tidak suka" protes Kibum.

Siwon terlihat tak peduli malah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu kecil. Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat Siwon seperti itu. Entah tulus entah iseng, Kibum memegang tangan Siwon yang ada di setir kemudi.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan selingkuh, Wonnie~" ujar Kibum serius. Sedikit semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya yang chubby menambah kadar keimutan Kibum.

CKIIIIT…..Siwon mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak membuat kepala Kibum terbentur dashboard mobil. Untung dibelakang mobil mereka tak ada mobil lain. Kalau saja ada maka sekarang pasti sudah terjadi tabrakan beruntun -_-

"Aduh kepalaku…" rintih Kibum sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Mi-mianhae.." ucap Siwon agak panik karena tak sengaja melukai calon istinya yang cantik (eaak)

"Kau kenapa, Wonnie?"

"Ah sudahlah lupakan! Lebih baik kita pulang, aku sudah lapar!" Siwon buru-buru menstarter mobilnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa seklaipun menoleh pada Kibum. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat matang saat ini.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

HAEHYUK SIDE

SM High School,

Seorang namja blonde berwajah manis melangkah ragu kea rah ruang dance. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Takut dan kalut menjadi satu. Ia sama sekali tak yakin anggota Club Dance mau menerimanya. Masih terngiang di kepalanya kejadian minggu lalu ketika anggota-anggota Club Dance pergi begitu saja.

GREEK…Eunhyuk membuka pintu ruang dance.

Sepi..tak ada seorangpun. Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat. Hatinya perih tiba-tiba. Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia dikejutkan seorang namja ikan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"OMO! Donghae! Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Eunhyuk sambila mengelus dadanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyuk-ah?" tanya Donghae.

"Mau pulang, tidak ada yang dating" Raut kecewa terpancar dari wajah Eunhyuk.

"Siapa bilang? Aku datang" jawab Donghae sambil mengukir senyum childishnya.

"Kalau berdua saja kan tidak enak!" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Neomu kyeopta~ kita jalan-jalan saja yuk" ajak Donghae setelah mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas.

"Jalan-jalan? Aku mau!" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan antusias. Gummy smilenya merekah di wajah imutnya. Lagi-lagi Donghae mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa familiar dengan senyuman Eunhyuk.

"Hae. Kajja!" Eunhyuk menarik Donghae untuk segera pergi dari sekolah dan memulai acara jalan-jalannya. Atau jangan-jangan ini kencan?

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

TAN'S HOUSE

"Eomma, kami pulaaang!" Suara Siwon menggema di seluruh sudut rumah, tapi yang dipanggil tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Eomma, aku lapaaaar~" Siwon menuju ruang TV tapi tak ditemukan juga sang eomma. Kemudian ia beralih ke kamar eommanya namun nihil. Lalu ia beralih kedapur tetap saja sang eomma tak ditemukan. Ia hanya menemukan secarik kertas yang ditempel di kulkas.

Eomma dan appa ke China untuk mengurus pekerjaan appa selama satu bulan. Mian eomma tak sempat menghubungimu. Jaga Kibummie dan rumah ini baik-baik, ne~ saranghae^^

Eomma :*

"MWOYA?! Aish!"

"Waeyo, Wonnie?" Kibum datang tiba-tiba karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Siwon barusan.

"Eomma dan appa ke China sebulan"

"Oh, begitu saja heboh" -_-

Kruyuuuuk…. (ceritanya suara perutnya Siwon)

"Kau lapar?" Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita buat ramen"

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

Ramen Siwon masih utuh seperti pertama kali dihidangkan. Entahlah, tangan kanannya selalu sakit saat hendak menyumpit mie. Iapun sudah mencoba menggunakan tangan kiri, tapi sulit sekali. Kibum yang duduk di samping Siwon menatap Siwon heran. Perut Siwon terus berbunyi minta diisi tapi Siwon tetap mendiamkan ramennya.

"Ramenmu tak dimakan? Tak suka ya?" Akhirnya Kibum bertanya. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm..baiklah akan kuganti. Kau mau makan apa?" tawar Kibum, calon istri yang baik yaa? #plak!

"Anu..bukannya tidak suka, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"T-tapi..tapi karena tanganku tadi keseleo saat latihan basket. Jadi aku tak bisa memakai sumpit. y-ya.. ya karena itu" Siwon mencoba mencari alasan.

"Parahkah?"

"A-ani!"

"Mau kubantu memakannya?"

"Eh?"

Kibum menyumpitkan mie dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Siwon. 'Dia menyuapiku?! Kami terlihat seperti suami istri yang mesra..EH?! ANI! ANI!' batin Siwon. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Dengan perlahan Siwon membuka mulutnya dan makanan itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi karena sangking gugupnya, Siwon jadi tersedak saat makanan itu melewati tenggorokannya. Dengan sigap, Kibum menyodorkan segelas air pada Siwon. Gulp..gulp..ah legaa..

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kibum sambil mengusap punggung Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengangguk malu. Iapun membuka mulutnya mengisyaratkan pada Kibum bahwa ia minta disuapi lagi. Dan pada akhirnya Siwon disuapi Kibum dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah. Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat melihat Siwon yang tersipu seperti itu. Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan, yang uke itu Siwon atau Kibum? -_-

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

HAEHYUK SIDE

EUNHYUK POV

Hari ini aku senang sekali, Hae mengajakku bermain di Lotte World. Dia juga bersikap sangat lembut kepadaku seolah aku ini yeojachingu eh namjachingunya. Kami seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Kesana kemari, Donghae tak pernah melepaskan gengggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Aih, bahagianya aku~

.

.

DONGHAE POV

Aku merasa deja vu. Bermain-main di Lotte World bersama Eunhyuk mengingatkanku pada...dia. Perasaan ini, debaran ini, semua terasa sama saat aku menghabiskan waktu dengan 'dia' dulu, si monkey. Apa kabar ya dia? Apa dia akan kembali? Ah.. aku jadi teringat dengannya. Seorang namja culun dengan kacamata bulat aneh dan selalu dibully saat SMP. Rambut dark brown berponi samping (bayangin Eunhyuk pas di intimate note tapi pake kacamata harry potter ya) dan seragam yang selalu tampak rapi. Meski begitu, ia memiliki senyuman yang sangat menawanku. Hatiku tergerak untuk menolong dan melindunginya, entah dorongan ini datang darimana. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan mata berbinar lucu sambil tersenyum khas ala dia. DEG, seketika kurasakan desiran aneh didadaku saat itu. Semakin hari kami semakin dekat dan selalu bersama. Satu sekolahan terutama yeoja-yeojanya gempar. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku sangat menikmati waktuku ketika bersamanya. Tingkahnya yang lucu, senyuman manisnya, skill dancenya yang ternyata sangat menakjubkan, penggemar stroberi, dan ia yang mudah menangis membuatnya terlihat indah dimataku. Lambat laun aku sadar, aku mencintai namja ini. Sangat. Kedekatannya denganku membuat dia selalu mendapat masalah. Banyak sekali orang yang tak meyukai kedekatan kami. Mereka bilang Eunhyuk tak pantas jadi temanku. Tapi aku tetap tak peduli. Aku pasti melindunginya. Sampai pada akhirnya dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku bahwa ia mencintaiku. Aku merasa melayang bahagia namun kemudian di hempaskan ke bumi secara kasar saat ia bilang bahwa ia tak bisa mempertahankan perasaannya karena ia lelah bersamaku karena ia selalu saja dapat masalah saat berada di dekatku. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku siap kapanpun akan melindunginya. Aku bersikukuh ingin membuatnya tetap disampingku. Karena, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa ada dia. Tapi keesokkannya, kudengar dia pindah keluar negeri. Entah dimana. Dan saat itu aku merasa dikecewakan. Aku sangat terpukul. Dia telah menghancurkan hatiku. Aku mencoba melupakannya tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Dia terlalu indah tapi juga terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Sehingga, setiap orang yang menanyakan tentangnya padaku, aku akan menolak untuk menjawab. Mengingatnya membuat hatiku sakit.

.

.

EUNHYUK POV

Saat ini kami sedang makan es krim sambil duduk di banku panjang. Sejak tadi kuperhatikan Donghae melamun dengan wajah ingin menangis. Lihat saja, es krim ditangannya sudah meleleh tapi dia tak sadar juga.

"Hae~" panggiku. Dia tak bergeming.

"HAE!" kutepuk pundaknya sambil agak berteriak. Dia terkejut, sangat. hehe.

"W-wae, Hyuk-ah?" dia mengelus-elus dadanya

"Melamunkan apasih sampai kau tak sadar kalau es krimmu sudah meleleh begitu?"

"Aigo~ Tanganku jadi belepotan es krim" Ia membuang es krimnya dan mencuci tangannya di kran dekat tempat duduk kami. Aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Nah, sudah bersih" Donghae tersenyum lega.

"Hae~ aku mau naik bianglala. Sebentar lagi kan sunset, pasti indah kalau melihatnya dari atas sana" ujarku sambil menunjuk bianglala di depan kami.

"Ani Hyuk-ah, ini sudah sangat sore. Kita pulang saja, ne~" Donghae menolak ajakkanku

"Tapi Hae~ aku mau lihat sunset!"

"Lihat sunsetnya di mobil saja, kajja"

"Hae~" aku mempoutkan bibirku, matakupun sudah berkaca-kaca. Donghae jahat sekali sih, aku kan mau lihat sunset di bianglala.

.

.

DONGHAE POV

"Hae~" Oh, lihatlah dia. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Padahal aku kan hanya menggodanya, dia mudah sekali menangis. Seperti...'dia'

Aku mencubit hidung mancungnya dengan gemas, "Baiklah, kajja"

Gummy smilenya merekah, namun matanya masih berkaca-kaca membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Asyik!" dia melompat senang. "Kajja, Hae~" Hyuk-ah, kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan 'dia'?

.

.

SIWON POV

TAN HOUSE, TV Room

Lihatlah Kim Kibum disebelahku. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang berwajah datar bisa menampakkan aegyo mautnya hanya kepada seekor kucing, Heebum. Ya, dia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Heebum dan membuatku yang tampan ini menjadi sebuah obat nyamuk -_-. Entah mengapa, dia lebih sering berceloteh ria kepada Heebum daripada aku yang jelas-jelas lebih tampan dari kucing itu. Memang apa bagusnya mengobrol dengan seekor kucing yang hanya bisa mengeong, tidur, makan, dan poop sembarangan. Oh God, lihatlah kucing manja itu. Dia menggesekkan kepalanya pada pipi Kibum yang sedang mengangkatnya. Aku juga mau seperti itu...EH?! Asraga demi Bapa di surga aku ini bicara apa sih?! Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku agar aku kembali sadar.

"Lihat Bummie, appamu aneh ya?" Kibum menunjukku sambil berbicara pada Heebum.

'APPA?! Dia menyebutku APPA?! Kalau aku appa, berarti dia' wajahku memanas memikirkan hal ini.

"Tapi biar aneh, eomma tetap suka pada appa" Dia bicara suka padaku dengan entengnya, tak lihat apa aku sudah malu setengah mati?!

"K-kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ne"

"W-wae?"

"Aku suka Wonnie karena Wonnie sangat baik. Selalu membantu dan melindungiku sampai tanganmu sempat terluka" Meski semburat merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipi Kibum, tapi ia berkata dengan mantab tanpa malu-malu.

Aku membeku seketika. Bibirku bergetar ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata 'Nado'. "Na-na-na-do" Akhirnya kata itu keluar juga meski berusaha kutahan. Payah kau, Choi Siwon.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Wonnie" GREP, dia memelukku. APA LAGI INI?!

Tanganku bergerak diluar pikiranku. Aku malah membalas pelukannya dan malah makin mengeratkan pelukanku kemudian menenggelamkan kepalaku di lehernya. Hmm... aroma vanila ini..aku sangat suka..

"Wo-Wonnie.."

"Hmm.." sahutku sekenanya

"Se-sak..uhuk"

Segera kulepas pelukanku yang 'agak' posesif itu.

"Mianhae.." kugaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Dia terkekeh dan tanpa sadar membuatku tertawa juga. "Hahaha.."

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

DONGHAE POV

Aku termenung di kamarku membayangkan Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa bru beberapa minggu kami saling kenal tapi kami sangat cepat akrab. Akupun merasa sudah mengenal lama dirinya. Apalagi hampir segalanya yang ada pada Eunhyuk sangat mirip dengannya, si monkey. Atau jangan-jangan dia? Ah, tak mungkin. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tapi..

.

.

Kesokkan harinya,

AUTHOR POV

Lapangan basket SM High School,

Sambil mendribble bola, Siwon terus meringis merasakan sakit pada tangannya. Sumpah serapah sering kali keluar dari bibirnya dengan pelan.

"Baik, kita mulai pembagian team. Siwon dengan Changmin dan Yoochun. Dan kau Minho, kau dengan Yunho dan Zhoumi" ujar sang pelatih

"Kita mulai!" Priiiit.. (meniup peluit)

Siwon dan yang lain memulai pertandingannya. Wajah Siwon masih berusaha menahan sakit sampai pada akhirnya Minho tak sengaja menepuk tepat pada punggung tangan Siwon yang retak, bermaksud merebut bola dari Siwon. Prek! NYUUUT..

"AAARRGH!" Siwon mengerang kencang saat merasakan tangannya sakit luar biasa.

"Aaarrgh!" Siwon jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang sakitnya seolah menjalar sampai kepalanya.

"Aaarrgh..aarrgh.." Siwon mulai tersedu mersalan tangannya yang semakin sakit. Wajahnya memucat. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Teman-temannya segera membawa Siwon kerumah sakit meski tak mengerti kenapa Siwon bisa seperti itu.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

SEOUL HOSPITAL,

Dokter bilang, retakan di punggung tangan kanan Siwon semakin memanjang dan akhirnya tangan Siwon dispalk (itu lho yang tangannya di dibalut perban terus dibalut lagi pake kain yang diiket di leher kayak ibu-ibu gendong bayi, tau kan?). Setelah semua omelan dokter kepadanya selesai, Siwon keluar dari ruang dokter tersebut.

"Kibum?" Kibum bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya kemudian menatap tangan Siown yang di spalk.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya "Mianhae.." lirihnya.

Siwon mengulum senyum di bibir jokernya kemudian mengelus surai eboni milik Kibum.

"Gwaenchana. Aku pasti akan sembuh dengan cepat"

"Ne, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang"

"Naik apa?" tanya Siwon pada namja manis di depannya

"Mobil"

"Kau bisa menyetir? Namja kecil sepertimu apa bisa?" goda Siwon.

"Diam Wonnie" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar karena kesal diejek 'kecil' oleh Siwon. Siwon hanya terkikik pelan dibelakangnya. 'Sepertinya aku memang mulai mencintai namja ini, huufh' batin Siwon.

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

Kesokkannya,

SM High School

Beberapa yeoja yang dilewati uri Sibum selalu berbisik-bisik tentang tangan Siwon yang dispalk. Mereka selalu bilang Kibumlah penyebab pangeran mereka terluka dan gagal ikut turnamen basket. Kibum dengan santainya berjalan solah tak peduli. Wajahnya tetap pada kedatarannya namun dihatinya ia sangat sedih dan menyesal telah membuat Siown seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, HAP. Satu persatu telapak tangan Kibum ditempelkan di kedua telinga Kibum oleh Siwon. Siwon menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata orang lain. Dengarkan aku saja dan kuminta jangan lepaskan kedua tanganmu sebelum kusuruh, arrasseo?" ujar Siwon lembut.

"Arrasseo" Kibum mengangguk paham.

"Ayo kita bernyanyi twinkle-twinkle" ajak Siwon sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Eh?" Kibum mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Sudah ayo ikuti. Twinkle-twinkle little star .." Siwon mulai bernyanyi sambil berjalan menuju kelas, begitupun Kibum. Mereka bernyanyi bersama. Siwon sengaja melakukan ini agar Kibum tak mendengar ucapan-ucapan orang yang bisa melukainya. Bukankah uri Siwon sudah berjanji akan melindungi snow whitenya? How so sweet they are~

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

Breaktime, Canteen..

Siwon dan Kibum duduk berdampingan di meja makan kantin, namun Kibum lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku tebal favoritnya dibanding makan. Sret, Siwon menutup buku yang Kibum baca.

"Kau ini, ke kantin bawa-bawa buku. Memang bukumu itu bisa dimakan?! Kau harus makan! Aku sudah pesankan ramyeon untuk kita" sifat cerewet Siwon muncul.

"Ne~"

Prak, dua mangkuk ramyeon tersaji di hadapan mereka. 'Aish sumpit! Bagaimana bisa aku makan?!' batin Siwon.

"Wonnie tak bisa makan? Mau kuambilkan garpu?" ucap Kibum menawarkan bantuan. Seringaian di wajah Siwon muncul ketika melihat Donghae memasuki kantin bersama teman blondenya.

"Suapi aku~" rajuk Siwon. Pipi Kibum merona seketika. Kibum mencampurkan ramyeonnya pada ramyeon Siwon bermaksud untuk makan berdua. Kibum mulai menyuapi Siwon kemudian menyuapi diri sendiri. DEG, wajah Siwon memerah hebat. 'Aku dan dia memakai sumpit yang sama. Bukankah berarti kami- berciuman tidak langsung?' pikir Siown. Wajah Siwon semakin memerah sedang jantungnya berpacu, begitu juga Kibum.

.

.

HAEHYUK SIDE

EUNHYUK POV

Aku tak suka melihat raut kecewa di wajah Donghae karena melihat Kim Kibum bermesraan dengan namjachingunya. Oh ayolah, Hae.. tak adakah secuil celah di hatimu untukku?

"Hae" panggilku. Dia masih diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum.

"Lee Donghae!" aku sedikit berteriak padanya.

"Ah, ne?" Dia sedikit terkejut.

Aku menghela nafas guna mengurangi sesak didadaku "Bisa kita memesan makanan sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja" Donghae memanggil pelayan dan memesan makan untuk kami.

Pengorbananku merubah diri habis-habisan di Jepang selama empat tahun sia-sia. Sudah kuikuti semua perkataan Jessica, yeoja yang selalu mengejar Donghae itu berkata bahwa aku harus pergi jauh dari Donghae agar Donghae tidak dipermalukan karena berteman denganku yang katanya kampungan, culun, dan tak sederajat dengan Donghae. Dan sekarang aku bukanlah seorang 'nerd' lagi. Tak bisakah aku tetap mengharapkan Donghae?

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang sepi. Ia berjalan sendiri dengan santai dan tetap memasang wajah datar. Tiba-tiba tiga orang yeoja menghadangnya.

"Jadi ini Kim Kibum?" ujar salah seorang yeoja bernama Sunny.

"Bagaimana bisa namja sepertimu bisa dijadikan namjachingu Siwon oppa? Kau pasti merayunya habis-habisan kan?" tuduh yeoja bername tag 'Jiyeon'.

"Aku yakin eommamu itu memang bukan orang baik-baik. Anaknya saja perayu, pasti eommanya juga, iya-" PLAK! Tamparan telak dari Kibum diterima Tiffany tanpa perlawanan bahkan ia sampai jatuh terduduk. Seseorang nun jauh disana terperangah melihat itu. Bukan, bukan Siwon.

.

.

SIWON POV

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk mencari Kibum. Bingo! Kutemukan Kibum bersama dengan Tiffany dan dua temannya. PLAK! Omo, Kibum menampar Tiffany dengan kasar sampai jatuh terduduk.

"Kibum!" aku menghampiri mereka berempat. Tiffany langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mengadu padaku sambil menangis.

"Oppa. Dia menamparku dengan keras hanya karena aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu!" kedua temannya mengangguk.

"Benar itu, Kibum?!"

"…" Kibum hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Kibum! Jawab aku!" bagaimanapun aku adalah namja gentlement yang tidak suka melihat seorang yeoja disakiti apalagi hanya karena masalah sepele ini.

"Kau tidak akan percaya padaku"

"JAWAB YANG BENAR KIM KIBUM!" Astaga, aku kelepasan membentaknya.

Kibum, ia terlihat shock melihat aku sudah seperti orang kesetanan "Benarkan, kau tidak akan percaya padaku" ucapnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia berjalan menjauh dariku. Aish!

.

.

-Extraordinary-

.

.

Sejak kejadian tadi, dia menghilang. Dia tak ikut pelajaran selanjutnya, pulang sekolahpun tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Kemana anak itu?

"Siwon-ah!" seseorang memanggilku. Ternyata teman sekelasku, Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, waeyo?"

"Aku mau bilang kalau kau salah paham pada Kibum"

"Mwo?"

"Jadi begini, tadi kulihat Tiffany dan teman-temannya mengolok Kibum habis-habisan bahkan sampai mengatai eomma Kibum adalah seorang namja perayu"

Seketika aku langsung teringat ucapa Kibum saat di mobil Sabtu lalu – "Jangan bawa-bawa eommaku, aku tidak suka"- kukira ia tak akan sampai semarah itu, tapi ternyata..

"Jinjjayo? Kau tak bohong?" Sungmin mengangguk yakin. Tanpa berpamitan pada Sungmin, aku bergegas pulang.

.

.

TAN'S HOUSE

Aku tak menemukan Kibum dimana-mana. Aku bahkan sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjunginya (ceritanya Siwon udah tau gitu) tapi seujung rambutnyapun tak kutemukan. Mungkin sebaiknya kutunggu dirumah dulu.

.

23.27 KST

DIA TIDAK PULANG-PULANG! Oke, aku benar-benar panik sekarang! Dia ini kemana sih? Aku harus mencari kemana lagi?!. Aku memasuki kamarnya berharap mendapat petunjuk tapi ternyata, pintu lemarinya terbuka. Beberapa baju terlihat berantakan didalam lemari. Apa dia minggat?!

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Sementara itu,

"Untuk sementara ini aku mau tinggal di hotel saja. Aku benci pada kuda jelek itu! Seenaknya saja membentakku tanpa mendengarku dulu. Huh" ucap seorang namja manis sambil berbaring di ranjang king sizenya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya chapter 7 update juga.. saya minta maaf ya gabisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk yang ngereview yaa^^ bersediakah kalian mereview ff ini lagi? *bow*


	8. Chapter 8

EXTRAORDINARY

chapter 8

© Sora Hwang present

CAST: Choi Siwon (SJ) (17)

Kim Kibum (SJ) (17)

Lee Donghae (SJ) (17)

Lee Hyukjae (SJ) (17)

Tiffany Hwang (GG) (17)

Kangin (SJ) (37) as Kibum's appa

Kim Heechul (SJ) (35) as Siwon's eomma

Tan Hangeng (SJ) (37) as Siwon's appa

PAIR: SIBUM

HAEBUM

HAEHYUK

GENRE: Romance, Drama, Schoolship

RATING: K-T

Disclaimer: semua artis diatas adalah milik TuhanYME, emak bapaknya, SM, dan para fansnya masing-masing. Saya cuma pinjem nama. Tapi cerita ini pure punya saya.

WARNING: YAOI, Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa berantakan.

A/N: Mohon maaf sekali kalo updatenya lama, ini chapter 8 saya update ditengah-tengah ujian semester 1 lho~ (terus gua harus bilang wow gitu? -_-). Author sangat banyak kesibukan berhubung author sudah kelas 3 jadi cuma bisa update ff yang pendek aja. Kemungkinan ff ini 1-2 chapter lagi udah end. Jangan bosan ya nunggu ff ini. Jeongmal kamsahamnidaaaa~ buat yang sudah nunggu ff ini *bow*

HAPPY READING~

NO COPY, NO BASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

SIWON POV

'Aku benar-benar panik saat ini. Kim Kibum, namja itu tidak masuk hari ini. Demi tubuh sexy dan bohaiku #plak!, dia ini kabur kemanaaa? Aish!' batinku.

Aku melangkah gontai menuju parkiran. Hendak mengambil mobil lalu pulang. Kukira aku bisa menemukannya di sekolah kemudian membujuknya untuk pulang, tapi nyatanya ia tak nampak bahkan seujung rambutnya pun tidak. Bisa mati aku kalau sampai eomma tahu. Omonaa...dia bisa merajuk juga, ya.

.

.

Di sisi lain,

KIBUM POV

Hari ini aku telat bangun jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak sekolah. Daripada berbosan-bosan ria di kamar hotel, aku memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari hotel.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan riang. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, jalan kakipun terasa nyaman. Ketika baru saja aku memasuki pekarangan taman, cih! Kenapa bisa ada namja kuda itu?!

.

SIWON POV

"Itukan Kibum!" Segera kuparkir mobilku asal di pinggir jalan dan bergegas menghampiri namja yang sudah membuatku ketar-ketir sejak kemarin.

"Kibummie!" Dia malah membalik tubuhnya begitu ia menyadari aku memanggilnya. Ia kemudian memasuki rumah-rumahan berbentuk jamur. Akupun ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Kulihat ia berjongkok sambil meneggelamkan kepalanya pada lututnya. Aku ikut jongkok di depannya.

"Kibummie, kemana saja kau kemarin?" tanyaku padanya.

Hening...

"Kibummie, kau tahu tidak? Kemarin semalaman aku mencarimu sampai menggigil," Dia masih tak bergeming.

"Kibum-ah!Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?! Kau itu memang selalu saja membuatku repot!" Aku mulai kesal padanya yang sejak tadi tak membalas ucapanku.

"Ayo pulang!" tegasku sambil menarik tangannya.

Ia menampik tanganku kasar.

"Kau egois! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Pergi sana!" bentaknya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" alisku menukik memandangnya.

"Choi Siwon! Masiwon! Namja babo! Egois! Idiot! Kau lebih mempercayai yeoja-yeoja babo yang telah menjelek-jelekan eommaku! Kaummmffft" Gemas melihat bibir mungilnya terus memakiku, entah setan apa yang merasukiku akupun meraup bibirnya seketika. Kulumat pelan kemudian ku hisap bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sadar aku semakin rakus melumat bibirnya. Ia adalah canduku. Perlahan ia pun ikut menggerakan bibirnya, membalas ciumanku. Tapi...

"Wah, dia memakan bibir orang itu.." ujar seorang anak kecil.

"Iya, waa..." timpal seorang lagi.

SET, seketika kuputus tautan bibir kami. Ia terengah dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Begitupun aku. Aku benar-benar malu, ketahuan berciuman di depan anak kecil? Oh God, aku merasa berdosa memberikan tontonan tak mendidik di depan mereka. Segera kutarik Kibum pergi dari tempat itu sebelum anak-anak tadi bercerita pada eommanya bahwa mereka melihat seorang namja tampan sedang 'memakan' bibir seorang namja lain. That's not cool, man!

.

.

.

.

.

HAEHYUK SIDE,

EUNHYUK POV

Aku sangat senang. Tak kusangka member Club Dance datang hari ini. Mereka semua datang atas permintaanku. Kami akan segera mengikuti Dance Competition antar sekolah. Dan kini, mereka datang.

"Kalau saja tak ada kompetisi, aku tak mau kesini!" cibir salah seorang member.

Nyuuut...Hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya.

"Ne, keurom. Dia benar-benar memuakkan!" timpal seorang lagi.

'Mereka masih belum bisa menerimaku' batinku.

"Ne, kau benar. Dia itu- neo gateun saram tto eobseo~" ucapan orang tersebut langsung berubah menjadi sebuah lagu di telingaku begitu seseorang memasangkan headphone padaku. Volumenya cukup keras sehingga aku tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi selain lagu itu. Ternyata Donghae. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku pergi dari ruang Club.

.

.

KEDAI ES KRIM,

"Aku pesan chocolatte mint, kau mau apa Hyuk-ah?"

"Aku mau strawberry cheese cake saja, Hae"

"Baik, tunggu 5 menit ya. Permisi~"

Begitu sang waiter pergi, segera kukeluarkan unek-unekku pada Donghae.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Hae" ucapku sambil menyodorkan headphone miliknya padanya.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, Hae. Percaya padaku. Aku bukan Eunhyuk yang dulu," yakinku pada Donghae.

.

DONGHAE POV

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, Hae. Percaya padaku. Aku bukan Eunhyuk yang dulu," ujarnya meyakinkanku.

'Eunhyuk yang dulu? Apa dulu ia pernah di perlakukan seperti ini juga? Eunhyuk? Kenapa nama ini terdengar familiar? Apa hubungannya antara nae monkey dan Eunhyuk?'

"Hae, gwaenchanayo?" Suara Eunhyuk langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Gwaenchana?" ulangnya

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

"Silakan ini pesanan kalian. Selamat menikmati" sontak namja blonde yang akrab disapa Eunhyuk itu bertepuk tangan girang. Wajahnya benar-benar imut. Kuusap kepalanya gemas. Namja ini benar-benar periang dan tak tahu malu, haha. Berbeda sekali dengan nae monkey yang pemalu dan hanya bisa lincah di depannku saja. Tentu saja namja di hadapanku ini bukan nae monkey.

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

SIBUM SIDE

"Masi! Lepaskan babo!" protes Kibum sambil menhentak-hentakan tangannya.

SET, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya mendadak.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk memakiku?!" tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi.

"..." Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Ia malah menatap Siwon datar.

"Aish, sekali lagi kau memakiku, aku tak segan-segan menciummu meski di tengah keramaian sekalipun!" ancam Siwon.

Wajah Kibum memerah seketika mendengarnya, sekelebat kejadian tadi terputar di otaknya. Dan Siwon, diam-diam ia sedang menahan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berubah 3 kali lipat lebih cepat setelah ia berucap tadi.

.

.

.

.

HAEHYUK SIDE

Sepulang dari Kedai Es Krim

Taman Kota,

Donghae sibuk memandangi Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik berceloteh ria. Matanya terus terpaku pada namja manis di depannya. Sadar tidak didengar, Eunhyuk menegur Donghae.

"Hae, kau tidak mendengarku?"

"..." Donghae tak bergeming. Ia masih pada posisinya.

Tuing~ Eunhyuk menyentil dahi Donghae. Seketika Donghae tersadar kemudian mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae polos.

"Kau ini, aku sejak tadi bercerita panjang lebar tapi kau malah bengong! Menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mianhae~ aku hanya sedang berpikir"

"Berpikir apa?"

"Kau mirip teman SMPku. Sangat. Hanya ia lebih pendiam,"

DEG, "Jj-jinjja? Oh.."

"Tapi kau tak mungkin dia. Ia sudah pergi jauh dan sudah sangat lama. Mungkin ia sudah lupa padaku"

"Siapa bilang lupa?!"

"Kenapa kau berpendapat seperti itu?" sewot Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa jadi kau yang protes?" tanya Donghae heran.

"A-aku.."

"Sudahlah Hyuk. Jangan bicarakan ia lagi" Seketika wajah Donghae berubah muram.

'Hae, kenapa setiap mengingatku kau selalu begini? Apa aku pernah membuatmu terluka?' batin Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

DONGHAE POV

Malamnya, Donghae's room

Kupandangi fotoku bersama Eunhyuk yang ada di handphoneku. Aku dilema. Kenapa semakin lama aku merasa Eunhyuk itu dia? Kenapa Eunhyuk sangat mirip dengannya? Aaakhh.. kenapa susah sekali mengingat namanya?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah lemari kecil yang sudah lama sekali tak kusentuh.

Sreet...kubuka lemari itu perlahan. Hh..sebuah boneka ikan nemo yang dulu sempat ingin kubuang. Kupeluk boneka itu erat.

#FLASHBACK

Saat ini aku dan dia sedang berada di tempat rahasia yang biasa aku dan ia datangi. Sebuah bukit yang penuh dengan bunga lavender.

"Saengil chukhae hamnida, Hae~" ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan sebuah kado padaku.

"Mwo? Jadi hari ini aku ulang tahun?"

"Iya babo! Kau ini bagaimana!"

"Kubuka ya kadonya"

.

"Wah, nemo! Aku suka sekali. Jeongmal gomawoyo, Eunhyukkie~"

#FLASHBACK end

Seketika mataku membulat menyadari sesuatu, Eunhyukkie..

#FLASHBACK

Masa SMP,

"Gomawo telah membantuku, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Panggil saja Eunhyuk"

.

Pertama kali masuk Club Dance,

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk..."

#FLASHBACK end

PLUK...seketika boneka nemo yang sedari tadi kupeluk terjatuh. Mataku buram, air mataku mulai menggenang.

BATS,secepat kilat kuraih kunci mobil dan segera melesat ke bukit lavender. Tempat rahasiaku dengannya, untuk memastikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

**Bukit lavender,**

Angin bertiup kencang, mengibarkan rambut blonde seorang namja manis yang tengah asyik melamun. Dia tak menyadari ada orang di belakangnya, Donghae. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk terkejut.

'Jadi ternyata benar' pikirnya.

Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan Donghae di belakangnya.

"H-hae, sedang a-apa kau di sini?" ujarnya gugup.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Darimana kau tahu tempat ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" serbu Donghae pada Eunhyuk dengan wajah marah.

"A-aku…H-Hae.."

"KENAPA KAU KEMBALI?!" jerit Donghae histeris, air matanya mulai jatuh. Amarah mulai menguasainya.

**DEG, **"H-hae, a-aku..aku" Eunhyuk terbata karena air matanya pun ikut jatuh dari pelupuknya.

"Kau tidak tahu kan saat aku benar-benar bingung mencarimu ketika kau tiba-tiba hilang. Kau tahu tidak aku hampir gila karena merasa gagal mempertahankanmu?! Sudah kubilang jangan pergi tapi KAU MALAH PERGI! Dan saat aku mencoba melupakan kau yang telah mengecewakanku, KAU MALAH KEMBALI!"

"Hae…hiks..mianhae…a-aku me-"

"Aku membencimu" Donghae langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Hae…hiks..hiks..mianhae.." Eunhyuk tersedu.

.

.

.

.

.

TAN HOUSE

"Chagi~ eomma dan appa pergi menjemput Kangin. Kau dan Kibummie bersihkan rumah, ne. Pai~" pamit Heechul pada Siwon dan Kibum.

BLAM,

"Eomma suka seenaknya, payah" protes Siwon begitu sang eomma pergi.

Tanpa mempedulikan Siwon, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Siwon. Siwon menghela napasnya, Siwon tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar Kibum berhenti marah padanya. Ia rindu ketika Kibum memanggilnya "Siwonnie~" atau setidaknya "Wonwon~". Siwon tak tahan lagi. Ia kejar Kibum kemudian mencekal tangan Kibum segera dengan amat kencang.

"Aw, lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku, babo!" protes Kibum.

"Mi-mianhae.."

Baru saja Kibum akan pergi lagi, Siwon memeluknya dari belakang. Kibum terpaku seketika. Siwon mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kibum. Menghirup aroma vanila yang dirindukannya dan menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di leher putih Kibum.

"Hn..Wo-Wonnie.." Got you, akhirnya panggilan itu keluar juga dari bibir mungil Kibum.

"Mianhae Kibummie, mianhae. Aku menyesal. Sangat. Tolong jangan jauhi aku seperti ini" terang Siwon sambil beberapa kali mendaratkan ciuman di leher Kibum.

Kibum merasa perutnya melilit seketika. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan keras. Sentuhan dari bibir joker Siwon membuatnya merasa….entahlah.

"Siwonnie..hh.." racau Kibum.

"Saranghae, mulai sekarang kau hanya milikku" ujar Siwon tanpa ragu.

Kibum hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Saranghae. Kau milikku. Mulai detik ini jangan terlalu dekat dengan Donghae ataupun namja lainnya" tegas Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian,**

SIBUM SIDE

Siwon mulai menautkan jari jemarinya posesif pada jari-jari Kibum. Matanya memandang tajam namja-namja atau yeoja-yeoja sekitar seolah berkata "**Kibummie is MINE**". Sentum sumringah ia umbar mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Sedang Kibum terlihat tetap datar seperti biasanya. Sesekali ia menghela napas melihat kelakuan Siwon yang aneh begitu.

"Wonnie, berhentilah bersikap norak begitu"

"Norak apanya? Mereka itu harus tahu kau ini milikku sekarang!"

"Milikmu? Ini keputusan sepihak, aku juga kan belum bilang aku juga mencintaimu atau tidak"

**DEG, **Siwon terkesiap.

"A-aku tak peduli! Pokoknya kau milikku suka taupun tidak!" kekeh Siwon.

"Dasar seenaknya" -_-

Siwon mendadak galau karena ucapan Kibum. 'Bagaimana kalau Kibum memang sama sekali tak mencintaiku? Bagaimana kalau aku bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti dulu lagi? Aku tak mau! Aku lelah patah hati!' batinnya resah.

.

.

.

EUNHYUK POV

'Donghae menjauhiku. Hatiku sangat sakit. Sejak ia mengetahui semuanya, ia langsung menjauh dariku. Sungguh aku amat kecewa. Baiklah, aku memang meninggalkan dia tapi semua itu juga demi dia. Lagipula, kenapa ia begitu marah? Apa alasan sebenarnya sampai ia semarah itu? Hae, biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya' batinku sambil mengusap kedua pipiku yang telah basa oleh air mata.

.

DONGHAE POV

Aku merindukannya tapi egoku mengalahkan rasa rinduku. Kekecewaanku mebuncah begitu saja saat aku mengetahui semuanya. Aku terlanjur terluka saat ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku. Aku juga kecewa karena ia tak jujur dari awal. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Lihatlah, ia jadi pemurung. Seperti Eunhyuk yang dulu. Aku tak suka melihatnya begitu…

AUTHOR POV

"Hae, sedang apa?" sapa seorang namja manis pada Donghae yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Eunhyuk.

"Bummie? Ah, eobseo" Donghae tersenyum miris.

"Cerita saja kalau memang sangat mengganggu pikiranmu" tawar Kibum.

"Ng.."

"Tentang namja itu ya?" tebak Kibum sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka.

Donghae tersentak. Bagaimana Kibum tahu? Apa Kibum dukun? Oh come on…mana ada yang namanya "Mbah Kibum" ? -_-

"N-ne.." Dan Donghae pun mulai bercerita.

.

SIWON SIDE

Siwon mencari Kibum yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kelas. Ia terus menyusuri jalanan sekolah sampai ia menemukan Kibummie-nya bersama seorang namja, tengah berciuman. Kibum berciuman dengan Donghae setelah memeluk Donghae.

**DEG, **'Ternyata memang benar, hatimu memang bukan milikku. Kenapa harus Donghae lagi yang merebutnya?' batin Siwon. Hati Siwon sudah hancur berkepimg-keping. Ia teramat kecewa. Orang yang begitu ia cintai lagi-lagi memilih Donghae.

.

HAEBUM SIDE

"Nah, ini dia. Kenapa bisa menempel di ponimu?" ujar Donghae sambil mengambi sesuatu dari poni Kibum.

"Akhirnya serangga itu pergi juga dari rambutku" ucap Kibum.

"Hmm…aku rasa kau perlu mendengar penjelasan dia dulu, Hae. Aku yakin Eunhyuk punya maksud tertentu bertindak seperti itu" saran Kibum.

"Tapi-"

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Hae. Dia tulus padamu. Lihat saja, ia berubah muram sejak kau menjauhinya" sela Kibum.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengar penjelasannya" ucap Donghae mantab.

.

.

.

.

.

**Malamnya**

TAN HOUSE

"Haha.. aku jadi tak sabar melihat mereka bertukar cincin" ujar Kangin memecah keheningan di ruang makan.

"Ne, aku-"

"Mianhae eomma, appa, ajhussi, aku rasa aku tak bisa meneruskan perjodohan ini" potong Siwon.

Kibum membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Siwon barusan

"Wae chagiya? Tapi eomma, appa, dan ajhussi kan-"

"Kumohon eomma, aku tak mencintai Kibum" Kibum semakin tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Tapi chagi-"

"Aku mohon" pohon Siwon dengan wajah amat sendu. Sejurus kemudian ia meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Kibumpun mengejar Siwon.

.

.

SIBUM SIDE

"Wonnie-"

"Berhenti memanggilu begitu, Kim Kibum!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membatalkan-"

"Kau sudah dengar kan tadi, aku tak mencintaimu!"

"Tapi, waktu itu kau-"

"Aku sudah muak! Aku hanya ingin mengalahkan Donghae yang menyukaimu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mengalahkan Donghae, babo! Hell, aku mana mau denganmu? Aku ini normal!" Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat jahat itu pada Kibum, Siwon pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Kibum merasa dadanya sakit. Ia merasa sesak tiba-tiba. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Siwon sejahat itu. Air matanya mulai jatuh satu persatu. Ia sesenggukan dalam diam. Sedatar-datarnya ia, ia pun punya perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokkan harinya,**

Kibum tak menemukan Siwon pagi ini, kelihatannya namja itu sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk menghindarinya. Kibum tersenyum miris. Choi Siwon, namja yang membuatnya lebih bisa berekspresi malah menghancurkan segalanya.

"Sampai jumpa ajhussi, ajhumma. Aku dan appa berangkat dulu , ne" pamit Kibum pada Hechul dan Hangeng.

"Hati-hati, chagi. Maafkan Siwon, ne" Heechul terisak melihat Kibum yang akhirnya ikut Kangin kembali ke Amerika.

.

.

.

.

.

SM HIGH SCHOOL

"Siwon-ssi!" panggil seseorang. Wajah Siwon berubah muak saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, Lee Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibum, hah?!"

"Mwo?"

"Pagi ini aku menerima surat kepindahannya ke Amerika"

'Jinjja?' batin Siwon terkejut.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Siwon ketus.

"Kau kan-"

"Tidak, dia bukan milikku. Kau boleh memilikinya dan menciumnya sesukamu tanpa perlu sembunyi dariku!" tegas Siwon.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian berciuman di belakangku, kan? Menggelikan!" Siwon mendengus.

"Mwo? Kapan?"

"Kemarin di taman sekolah" Hati Siwon amat sakit mengingatnya.

"Astaga. Kau salah paham. Saat itu ada serangga jatuh di poninya. Dan aku hanya membantunya menyingkirkan serangga itu"

"Hh, dasar pembual! Kalian bahkan berpelukan!"

"Hmm… saat itu aku sedang amat terpuruk dan dia datang membantuku. Oh ayolah, jangan bilang karena salah paham kau malah membuat ia pergi? Bodohnya kau, Siwons-ssi!" Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Siwon berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

'Semoga aku tak terlambat' batinnya.

Pip pip. Siwon berhenti sejenak untuk membaca pesan di handphonenya.

Sender: Eomma^^

Kibummie sudah sampai dengan selamat di L.A. Kau berhutang penjelasan pada neomma.

"MWO? Aish! Mianhae Kibummie.." lirih Siwon.

.

.

.

DONGHAE POV

Hari ini kuputuskan untuk menemui Eunhyuk dan mendengar semua penjelasannya. Aih, kenapa rasanya senang sekali? Apa karena aku akan bertemu Hyukkie?

Tiba-tiba.. pip pip

Sender: 010237463xxxx

Annyeong, Hae. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mewarnai hari-hariku selama ini. Menjadi malaikat pelindungku. Mianhae kalau kehadiranku malah mengganggumu dan membuatmu terluka. Aku akan pergi. Mungkin saat kau membaca pesanku ini, aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Jeongmal gomawoyo atas segalanya, Hae^^. Aku akan merindukanmu.

Lee Hyukjae –Eunhyuk-

"Aish! Anak itu memang suka seenaknya!" pekikku sambil berlari. Aku harus cepat mengejarnya sebelum ia pergi lagi. Semoga tidak terlambat.

.

.

Extraordinary

.

.

TBC

.

.

Jeongmal gomawo untuk yang menunggu ff ini, yang masih mau baca, apalagi yang mau review

.

Review agai pleaseee^^


	9. FINAL

EXTRAORDINARY

.

chapter 9 – ENDING

.

© Sora Hwang present

.

CAST: Choi Siwon (SJ) (17)

Kim Kibum (SJ) (17)

Lee Donghae (SJ) (17)

Lee Hyukjae (SJ) (17)

Kim Heechul (SJ) (35) as Siwon's eomma

Tan Hankyung (SJ) (37) as Siwon's appa

PAIR: SIBUM

HAEHYUK

GENRE: Romance, Drama, Schoolship

RATING: K-T

Disclaimer: semua artis diatas adalah milik TuhanYME, emak bapaknya, SM, dan para fansnya masing-masing. Saya cuma pinjem nama. Tapi cerita ini pure punya saya.

WARNING: BOYSLOVE, Cerita gajelas dan pasaran , typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa berantakan.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

NO COPY, NO BASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**Incheon airport,**  
Donghae terus berlari menjelajahi seluruh isi bandara, mencoba menemukan sosok namja manis berambut blonde yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya 'lagi' entah kemana. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan gelisah.

'Hyukkie, kau dimana? Jebal...jangan pergi lagi' ujarnya dalam hati.

Seolah Tuhan mendengar kata hati Donghae, namja blonde yang dicari-carinya itu akhirnya ia temukan. Sebelum namja blonde itu memasuki tempat pemeriksaan, Donghae segera meneriakkan nama namja itu.

"Hyukkie! Kajima! Mendengar teriakan lantang Donghae, namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Betapa terkejutnya Eunhyuk -Hyukkie- mendapati namja ikan yang dicintainya sejak lama sedang berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Lee Donghae langsung menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan-tatapan orang sekitar yang memandangi kelakuannya saat ini. Ia merasa sungguh harus mencegah Eunhyuk. Di sisi lain, Eunhyuk sama sekali tak membalas pelukan Donghae, ia masih sibuk mencerna segala yang terjadi saat ini. Eunhyuk benar-benar bingung.

"Babo! Monkey baboya! Kenapa kau pergi?! Kau mau meninggalkanku, eoh?" Mendengar itu, air mata Eunhyuk meleleh seketika. Tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia kini memeluk Donghae erat sambil tersedu.

"Mianhae...hiks"

"Aku mohon, tetaplah di sini. Kajima" pinta Donghae.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae, saranghaeyo. Kajima.." sambung Donghae.

"H-Hae? Kau?"

"Tanpa kau sadari, aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Sangat. Maka dari itu, aku sangat marah dan terluka ketika kau pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit," jelas Donghae.

"Mi-mianhaeyo..hiks"

"Sudahlah, yang dulu tak usah dibahas lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau tetap di sini, kan?" ucap Donghae penuh harap sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi tirus Eunhyuk.

"Mian, Hae. Aku harus tetap ke Jepang. Aku sudah janji pada orang tuaku akan kembali menetap di Jepang karena sebenarnya mereka tak mengizinkanku ke Seoul. Tapi aku tetap memaksa-"

"Jadi kau memang berniat meninggalkanku lagi, eoh?" sela Donghae sambil membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Eunhyuk.

"Hae...kita kan bisa-"

"Aku tak suka kalau kau jauh. Hmm...tahukah kau mengapa aku sangat marah ketika bertemu denganmu lagi?" Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan sambil memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

"Aku marah karena kau pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Tak mempercayai perkataanku bahwa aku akan tetap ada di pihakmu apapun yang terjadi. Membuatku merasa gagal untuk menjagamu, membuat cinta yang kurasa menjadi sia-sia, membuatku merasa aku tak penting bagimu. Semua itu amat melukaiku, Hyukkie. Dan sekarang, apa kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi, eoh?" Eunhyuk tercengang seketika mendengar betapa ia melukai hati Donghae sampai sebegitunya tanpa sadar dulu. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

Donghae merasa punggungnya basah, ia sudah sangat tahu bahwa Eunhyuk-NYA sedang menangis.

"Mian...mianhaeyo, Hae. Aku tak tahu..mianhaeyo" lirih Eunhyuk berkali-kali.

Donghae kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Eunhyuk kemudian memeluk namja pemilik gummy smile itu.

"Mianhae..aku pergi pun juga untukmu. Lihat aku sekarang, aku bukan nerd lagi, kan? Aku pergi untuk merubah diri agar kau tidak dipermalukan karena berteman dengan namja aneh dan kampungan sepertiku. Aku mencintaimu, Hae. Sangat. Makanya aku melakukan itu semua untukmu. Maaf kalau ternyata itu melukaimu..hiks..hiks" terang Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk menangis.

'Jadi begitu? Ia pergi demi aku? Baboya Hyukkie~' batin Donghae sambil tersenyum lega.

"Jinjja?" tanya Donghae sedikit menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Ne..hiks" Donghae melepaskan Eunhyuk dari rengkuhannya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi namja blonde dihadapannya itu.

Cup~ tak ada lumatan, tak ada perang lidah atau apalah itu. Donghae hanya mengecup sayang bibir Eunhyuk sebagai ungkapan rasa cintanya pada namja penggemar susu stroberi itu.

("Penerbangan dengan tujuan Tokyo-Jepang akan lepas landas 5 menit lagi, diharap bagi para penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat")

Begitu mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Donghae segera melakukan pembatalan tiket atas nama Lee Hyukjae dan mendapat protes dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hae?" Donghae hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengelus surai blonde Eunhyuk.

"Hae, aku harus pergi. Harus!" rengek Eunhyuk sebal.

"Ne, chagi. Kau akan pergi" jawab Donghae tenang.

"Tapi kau melakukan pembatalan pada tiketku, bagaimana aku bisa pergi?"

"Kau akan ikut penerbangan selanjutnya.."

"Bersamaku" sambung Donghae.

"Mwo? Kau mau ikut aku pindah ke Jepang?" tanya Eunhyuk menggebu yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Donghae.

"Lalu?" Eunhyuk semakin bingung.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke Jepang. Menemui orang tuamu, membujuk mereka agar kau bisa tetap di Korea, meminta restu atas hubungan kita dan...menerimaku sebagai calon suamimu kelak" terang Donghae gamblang.

**BLUSH**... Wajah Eunhyuk memerah hebat seketika.

"Hae..."

Dan merekapun menyatukan kening mereka sambil saling menatap dan melempar senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Extraordinary

.

.

.

**Tiga tahun kemudian,**

HARVARD UNIVERSITY , Amerika

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi pabila kemanapun seorang Tan Siwon melangkah pastilah menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi saat ini. Dengan wajah yang lebih dewasa dan tubuh yang lebih berotot ketimbang semasa sekolah menengah dulu, sudah barang tentu menambah pula kadar pesona namja berlesung pipi itu. Ia melangkah dengan penuh wibawa di sepanjang koridor kampus. Matanya tak juga berpindah dari sosok mungil yang berada tak terlalu jauh darinya. Sosok mungil yang sudah tiga tahun mengganggu pikirannya. Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya begitu saja kala dirinya sudah di dekat si mungil tersebut. Si mungil yang terlalu sibuk dengan buku bacaannya juga earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinganya, membuat ia tak sadar akan keberadaan Siwon di sampingnya.

"Kibummie..." lirih Siwon pelan.

Siwon dudukkan dirinya di sebelah sosok yang ia panggil Kibummie itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia merutuki kekonyolan sikapnya yang sampai dapat melukai hati namja es di sampingnya itu. Kebodohannya yang sampai membuat Kibum meninggalkannya ke Amerika. Satu tahun pertama Siwon masih bertahan dengan segala ego dan gengsinya, tak mau sedikitpun merasa menyesal atas kepergian Kibum. Tahun kedua, ia mencoba berpacaran. Entah namja entah yeoja, semua ia pacari namun tak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisi sebenarnya seorang Kim Kibum di hati Siwon. Lalu tahun ketiga, Siwon mulai jengah. Ia kemudian bertanya pada eomma dan appanya mengenai Kibum namun yang didapat malah omelan gratis dari eomma cantik nan galaknya. Heechul -eommanya juga memaksa Hankyung selaku appa Siwon untuk merahasiakan segala tentang Kibum dari Siwon karena takut anaknya yang tampan bukan main ini kembali menyakiti Kim Kibum kesayangannya. Dan dengan penuh perjuangan dan air mata (lebay), akhirnya Siwon menemukan keberadaan Kibum dengan bantuan appanya secara diam-diam tentu saja.

Dan di sinilah Siwon sekarang, di samping Kibum. Namja manis yang terlanjur ia cintai. Tak ada yang berubah dari namja manis itu, malah terlihat makin indah di mata Siwon. Tanpa sadar, tangan Siwon terulur begitu saja mengelus pipi bulat milik Kibum.  
Kibum segera menolehkan kepalanya begitu merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Mata kecilnya membulat seketika mendapati sosok yang amat ia kenali, sosok yang kini juga tengah mengisi hatinya.

"Wonnie?"

.

.

.

Extraordinary

.

.

.

ANONIM CAFE,

"Kenapa jauh-jauh kesini? Di dekat kampusku juga ada cafe atau foodcourt" ujar Kibum dengan wajah stoicnya

"Ingin saja" balas Siwon singkat

"Jadi, mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kibum datar

"Ayolah, Bummie. Kita baru saja bertemu setelah tiga tahun berpisah. Santai saja" jawab Siwon basa-basi

"Maaf, tapi aku masih ada kelas satu jam lagi"

"Membolos sekali saja kan tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah, aku pergi" Baru saja Kibum berdiri dari kursinya, Siwon keburu menahan pergelangan tangannya

"Duduklah dulu. A-aku mohon" ucap Siwon sendu tanpa memandamg Kibum

"Alright. Buat ini cepat" Kibum memilih kembali ke kursinya.

**Hening...**

Entah mengapa, kini Siwon malah diam sambil terus memandangi Kibum, namja manis di hadapannya ini tampak makin memesona di matanya. Sedang Kibum, sadar sedang ditatap secara intens oleh Siwon, ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Jangan lupakan rona-rona merah yang sekarang bersarang di pipi bulatnya.

"Mianhae..." Siwon mulai buka suara

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Kibum

"Untuk kejadian tiga tahun lalu"

"Oh, i-itu.."

"Aku benar-benar konyol waktu itu. Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Selama tiga tahun ini aku tak bisa tenang. Eomma selalu mengomel mengenai kelakuan bodohku itu, setiap malam pun aku sampai tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena masalah ini" jelas Siwon

'Jadi, jauh-jauh ia datang menemuiku hanya untuk meminta maaf demi ketenangan hidupnya? Oh, ayolah Kim Kibum.. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?' batin Kibum. Sekalipun sakit di hatinya membuat ia ingin menangis, Kim Kibum tetap memilih untuk mempertahankan wajah stoicnya selama di hadapan Siwon.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau bisa hidup tenang sekarang. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang" Buru-buru Kibum langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, namun tiba-tiba dua orang negro berbadan kekar tinggi besar menghalangi jalannya.

"Sorry, excuse me. I wanna go out" ucapnya pada dua orang negro tersebut.  
Dan bukannya menyingkir, dua orang itu justru menyeret Kibum kembali menyusuri dalam cafe.

"Hei! What are you doing?! Let me go! Let me go!" Sambil meronta, Kibum memandang kesekililing. Herannya, tak ada satupun yang menolongnya. Manager cafe pun malah mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum.

'Mereka ini kenapa?!' batin Kibum.

BRUK! Kibum kembali didudukan di hadapan Siwon.

"Apa maksud semua ini?!" ketus Kibum pada Siwon

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kibummie"

"Mworago?" Tiba-tiba di belakang Kibum muncul sekelompok orang yang memainkan musik romantis begitu Siwon menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat Kibum semakin bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

**Puk,** Kibum langsung terpaku dihadapkan dengan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru gelap sedang di dalamnya tersematlah sebuah cincin dengan permatanya yang berpendar indah.

"A-apa ini? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kibum gugup.

Perlahan Siwon meletakan kotak biru beludru tersebut di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka berdua, kemudian digenggamnya kedua tangan Kibum.

"Saranghae Kim Kibum. Nan neomu saranghaeyo. Aku bersumpah takkan membuatmu terluka dan membuatmu pergi lagi. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku. Sekali lagi kuucapkan, aku sangat mencintaimu. So, **do you wanna marry me?**" ujar Siwon gamblang.

Saat ini Kibum hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya imut mendengar segala ucapan Siwon barusan, ini sulit dipercayainya. Siwon melamarnya?

"K-kau sedang mela-melamarku?" tanya Kibum meyakinkan

"Absolutely, yes" Sekarang Kibum membulatkan bibirnya sampai berbentuk huruf O, benar-benar out of character.

"A-aku.. Apa tidak terlalu mendadak? Nanti-nanti sajalah" cicit Kibum

"Maka aku takkan berhenti mengganggumu sampai kau bilang 'I do'!"

"Pemaksaan! Dasar gila" protes Kibum

"Jadi?"

"Hh...yes, I do" Seluruh orang yang ada di cafe bertepuk tangan dan bersorak heboh begitu Kibum menerima lamaran Siwon.

"Gomawo, saranghae" ucap Siwon pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum

"Ne, nado saranghae" balas Kibum sambil memajang killer smile andalannya.  
Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir Siwon mulai mendekati bibir Kibum. Dan kini bibir kedua insan tersebut saling bertautan. Saling melumat lembut tanpa paksaan dan tanpa nafsu. Hanya ada cinta. Menghantar rasa yang luar biasa dalam diri masing-masing.

Siwon tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau hidupnya akan seheboh ini. Dijodohkan dengan Kibum yang juga namja, pura-pura pacaran dengan Kibum yang hampir membuatnya selalu darah tinggi, kemudian jatuh cinta pada Kibum, dan melamar namja manis itu di Amerika sekaligus di tengah orang banyak. Hah... Semua hal tentang Kibum membuat hidupnya menjadi berwarna - Extraordinary.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang teramat sangat untuk mempost ending ff ini. Terimakasih saya ucapkan pada readerdeul dan reviewer sekalian yang telah berkenan mampir di ff ini. Salam- SORA ^^ *bow*


End file.
